El legado Stark
by MelianGarcia87
Summary: Un secreto revelado tras 24 años en la oscuridad. Tony Stark comparte su apellido y Steve Rogers su tiempo perdido. Becky, la luz del mundo de Howard Stark y un misterioso Controlador que parece tener a todos en sus manos. Acción, drama y romance incluidos. Nueva historia, espero sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Diciembre de 1987. Bucarest, Rumania.

Un aguerrido científico ruso lucha por conseguir la cura de la dolorosa enfermedad que ataca a su hija de 7 años. En el sótano de su enorme mansión, ubicada en las montañas boscosas de Rumania, el desesperado hombre traspasa los límites de las leyes científicas al hacer pruebas peligrosas incluso en él mismo. Todas con resultados fallidos.

Cansado y al borde de la histeria, pide ayuda a un viejo compañero de descubrimientos, Howard Stark, quien acude a verlo en respuesta a su llamado tan sólo 3 días después de establecer contacto.

-Qué hay, Kaminsky? – lo saludó entrando en la enorme mansión y sacudiendo la nieve de su cabello y ropas con movimientos elegantes.

-¡Howard! Gracias por venir, tengo mucho que contarte. ¿Recuerdas el suero que he estado tratando de preparar para Anya? Creo que si le das un vistazo finalmente podré aplicárselo y podrá volver a caminar.

-Claro, muéstramelo y haré lo que pueda para ayudarte – le contestó Howard con sinceridad pero un presentimiento le oprimía el pecho.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron por un largo pasillo hacia el sótano. La enorme casa se encontraba casi en penumbras, iluminando con pequeñas luces blancas los lugares más importantes. En el trayecto, Howard Stark volteó hacia una de las habitaciones, había una cama rodeada de inmensos aparatos médicos. En la cama, una pequeña niña con la piel pegada a los huesos escuchaba a su madre leerle un cuento. Anya.

-¿Cómo ha estado Anya, Kaminsky? – preguntó Howard al no poder fingir no haberla visto.

-Pues ya sabes, algunos días está bien y otros parecen ser el último... malditos doctores nunca pudieron hacer nada, pero creo que pronto estará bien – el ruso se notaba nervioso, pero Howard ya no quiso preguntar más.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio escondido en el sótano, Stark y Kaminsky analizaron la fórmula del suero. El científico ruso de vez en cuando evadía las miradas de su amigo o fingía no escuchar las preguntas para evitar responder lo concerniente a las pruebas que se habían realizado con la fórmula. Decía que los "individuos" no habían respondido satisfactoriamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Kaminsky? ¿Te encariñaste con las ratas? – se burló Stark mientras corría las cortinas clínicas que cubrían a los sujetos de pruebas, el científico le gritó intentando evitarlo pero fue demasiado tarde.

Esa noche fue la última que Howard Stark y Edmund Kaminsky establecieron contacto cuando Stark se dio cuenta que los sujetos no eran ratas, sino personas. Kaminsky intentó tranquilizarlo diciéndole que ninguno de los sujetos tenía daños importantes y le mostró sus propios brazos marcados por las inyecciones. Él mismo era sujeto de pruebas.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco? – le dijo Stark mientras devolvía sus pasos hacia la salida de la gran mansión, afuera se escuchaba que la tormenta de nieve había empeorado.

-Howard, tú mismo utilizaste a un sujeto en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no puedes asustarte por eso...creaste al primer súper soldado en la historia del mundo, yo sólo quiero salvar a mi hija de 7 años... – le rogaba el hombre mientras caminaba apresuradamente detrás de Stark.

-Así es y aun así ese hombre está muerto en algún lugar del océano, Kaminsky, no tengo más suero y tu fórmula es una variante peligrosa de ese suero... lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

Kaminsky al ver a su amigo retirarse de su casa, entró en una crisis de histeria y destruyó la mitad de su laboratorio, incluyendo el resto de la fórmula que le había tomado años conseguir.

Octubre 11 de 1990. Bern, Suiza.

En el hospital más elegante de la bella y pintoresca ciudad, durante una tarde lluviosa, nació una pequeña niña de piel muy blanca, cabello castaño dorado y ojos color miel. Su padre, vestido con ropas de telas elegantes, la besó y la abrazó mientras su madre la sostenía en brazos.

-Mi preciosa Becky, la luz en mi mundo – dijo su padre visiblemente emocionado.

Su nombre era Rebecca. El apellido: Stark.

El mismo día del nacimiento de su hija, Howard Stark se entera que la hija de su antes amigo Kaminsky, Anya, había fallecido ese día a los 10 años de edad.

Saliendo de ver a su esposa del hospital, Howard recibe una llamada al llegar a su lujoso departamento.

-¿Hola? – no se escuchaba a nadie en la línea - ¿Sí, hola?

-Mi pequeña Anya murió, Stark... no descansaré jamás hasta que sientas el mismo indescriptible dolor que siento ahora... – se escuchó la voz entrecortada de Kaminsky.

-Kaminsky, en verdad lo siento, pero matándome no le devolverá la vida a tu hija – por dentro recordó a su recién nacida Becky y a su hijo Tony en Nueva York.

-No, Stark...cuida a los tuyos... – después de eso el ruso terminó la llamada. Stark envió a buscarlo pero jamás pudo encontrarlo.

Para proteger a su segunda hija, Howard Stark acordó que viviría resguardada en Suiza, escondiendo su identidad hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Gracias a todas las personas interesadas en esta historia, por favor déjenme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones. Si todo va bien, esta historia podría tener su secuela.**

**Besos a todos.**

Capítulo 1

Enero del 2014. Bern, Suiza.

En una de las casas más elegantes de la antigua ciudad, una joven de 23 años jugaba con su perro Labrador corriendo en el jardín y atrapando una pelota. Becky, como la llamaban cariñosamente los empleados de la casa, había recibido educación particular y su mejor compañía era su Nana, una dulce mujer de edad avanzada cuyo nombre era Margrit Müller. La Sra. Müller había cuidado a Becky desde sus primeros años de vida, frecuentemente cubriendo las prolongadas ausencias de María Stark.

Había dejado de ser una niña y se había recuperado de un accidente que le provocó una amnesia de casi 4 años. Su cabello castaño dorado y largo hasta la espalda baja nunca fue descuidado por su nana. Sus ojos color miel parecían resplandecer con la luz del sol y su piel blanca cubría su pequeño cuerpo bien desarrollado.

Esa mañana fue diferente, Nana estaba muy seria y evitaba las miradas de Becky cuando ésta le pidió trenzar su cabello. Urs, el mayordomo, había salido muy temprano sin decir a dónde iba.

-¿Nana? ¿Cuándo me vas a decir qué es lo que les pasa a todos hoy? – preguntó Becky mientras veía a la Sra. Müller cortar un montón de zanahorias en la cocina rústica.

-¿De qué hablas, niña? Siempre has sido demasiado imaginativa – contestó Nana con una sonrisa, pero sin levantar la mirada.

Esa tarde comieron juntas y podaron algunas plantas del jardín. Fue casi al anochecer que llegó Urs, que traía consigo una pequeña maleta color negro. Se acercó a las dos mujeres y miró fijamente a la Sra. Müller.

-Es hora... – fue lo único que dijo antes de continuar su camino hacia adentro de la casa.

-Ven conmigo, Becky – le dijo la Sra. Müller al verla curiosa de lo que el mayordomo acababa de decir.

Ambas entraron a la casa y se encontraron con Urs en la sala, quien se encontraba cerrando todos los accesos a esa habitación para que nadie más pudiera oírlo. Becky y su nana se sentaron en el sillón más grande y Urs las acompañó en el sofá, mostrándole la maleta a Becky.

-¿Qué es eso, Urs?

-Señorita Stark, ¿recuerda el nombre de sus padres? – le preguntó cuidadosamente el mayordomo, tratando de no insultarla con la pregunta.

-Claro, Howard y María. ¿Por qué? – contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos sin poder descifrar el resto de la conversación.

-Lo que voy a decirle es algo complicado, quiero que me escuche con mucha atención – le dijo Urs mientras la Sra. Müller la tomaba de las manos.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Usted no es hija única, tiene un hermano mayor en California. Su nombre es Anthony y es necesario que se reúna con él lo antes posible, tiene que...

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿qué es lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Es una broma? – Becky interrumpió al hombre mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Becky, escucha lo que tiene que decirte – le dijo la Sra. Müller apretando las manos de la muchacha.

-Usted ha estado aquí en Suiza por indicaciones de su padre que buscaba protegerla de ojos poco amigables, ni siquiera su hermano sabe de usted. Debe viajar a Estados Unidos a buscarlo, él tendrá que continuar la protección que su padre quería para usted – habló despacio Urs, tratando de que cada palabra fuera comprendida bien por Becky.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora? – preguntó tratando de continuar la conversación.

-Habría sido antes, pero tu accidente atrasó las cosas, Becky. Ya no somos tan jóvenes como antes y no podríamos permitir exponerte. Además... – la dulce voz de la Sra. Müller fue interrumpida por el carraspeo de la garganta del mayordomo, que intentaba cubrir algunos detalles.

-¿Además qué? ¿Urs? Creo que si voy a enterarme de las cosas y me van a enviar a no sé dónde, al menos podrían darme la información completa – Becky ya no estaba de humor, pero sobre todo, no lograba comprender.

-Hace unos días hubo una explosión en Zúrich y creemos que fue provocada por las personas de las que quería alejarte el Sr. Stark, no podemos esperar a que sea una falsa alarma – contestó su nana con ojos preocupados.

-¿Qué personas? ¿Quiénes son?

-Por eso necesita reunirse con su hermano, entregarle esta maleta y hacer todo lo que él diga. Anthony Stark es una persona complicada y tardará en ganarse su confianza, pero debe irse pronto. Su vuelo sale mañana por la mañana.

-¿Mañana? Pero... – Becky comenzaría a protestar, pero la Sra. Müller no la dejó terminar.

-Becky, debes ir. No permitas que todo este esfuerzo haya sido en vano, sobre todo el de tus padres. Si ellos estuvieran aquí, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Tony es especial, un genio de la ingeniería, ya te enterarás el porqué.

-Los voy a extrañar, nana; estoy segura que no tardaré en regresar aquí – les dijo Becky a ambos y tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar.

-Y nosotros estaremos esperándote, pequeña.

Dos días después. Malibú, California.

Era un agradable día soleado, la ciudad con el ajetreo habitual y el aeropuerto en plena hora pico. Becky recogió su equipaje y se encaminó hacia la salida para pedir un taxi. Le entregó al chofer la dirección de la casa en Malibú Point y el hombre rio por lo bajo, pero sin decir nada comenzó a conducir.

Cuarenta minutos después, el conductor le indicó que habían llegado a la dirección solicitada.

-Aquí no hay nada, es sólo un acantilado – le contestó Becky confundida.

-Claro que sí, preciosa, la casa de Iron Man quedó completamente destruida después del ataque que sufrió el año pasado. Como turista deberías saberlo, por eso querías venir, ¿o no? – le contestó el hombre algo exasperado.

-¿Iron Man?

-¡Sí! Iron Man es el multimillonario Tony Stark, ahora vive en Nueva York en su enorme torre en el centro de Manhattan, ¿de qué planeta eres? Todo el mundo conoce a Iron Man – el hombre la miró sintiendo la pregunta de Becky casi como un insulto.

-Lléveme al hotel más cercano al aeropuerto, por favor – le pidió ella al conductor, sabiendo que no estaría mucho más tiempo en California como lo había pensado.

Cuando se instaló en un cómodo hotel a sólo dos cuadras del aeropuerto, Becky caminó hacia un centro comercial para comprar una laptop, bajo el presentimiento que tendría mucho que investigar sobre su hermano y a lo que se dedicaba. Urs le había entregado una tarjeta bancaria con la cual le aseguraba podría comprar cualquier cosa que quisiera, pues su padre le había dejado una pequeña fortuna, aunque no le especificó cuánto.

De vuelta a su habitación, instaló su laptop y escribió en Google: "Iron Man", encontrando miles de resultados sobre el traje revolucionario que Tony Stark había creado. Encontró fotografías, videos y archivos que leyó hasta muy entrada la noche. Vio fotografías de Tony, era muy parecido a su padre. Cerca de las tres de la mañana decidió irse a dormir, su avión hacia Nueva York saldría a las 11:30 am del siguiente día.

Nueva York. 7:30 pm.

La misma travesía comenzaba para Becky: salir del enorme aeropuerto, tomar un taxi y encaminarse a la próxima dirección para encontrarse, con suerte, con Tony. De nuevo, el conductor del taxi mostró una risa burlona cuando escuchó a dónde se dirigía. Esta vez, Becky decidió quedarse callada.

Cuando el taxi la dejó frente al enorme edificio, los guardias que custodiaban las enormes puertas de cristal le recomendaron volver temprano al siguiente día, pues los empleados habían comenzado a retirarse. Sin más opciones, Becky se hospedó en el hotel más cercano. Al avanzar por las congestionadas calles de la ciudad, vio que había murales mostrando la figura de Iron Man junto con otras más que ella nunca antes había escuchado. Nombres como Capitán América, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye y Hulk se volvían cada vez más familiares para ella a medida que seguía caminando.

Al entrar en su habitación, se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir. No había marcha atrás y se sentía nerviosa por lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Sólo esperaba que no fuera tan complicado explicarle a su hermano que no estaba solo, explicarle el peligro del que le hablaron en Suiza y que finalmente comprendieran los dos porqué tantos secretos guardados por más de 20 años.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Enormes gracias por sus comentarios y su tiempo para leer esta historia loca. Dejo este capítulo muy largo y continúo escribiendo el que sigue. Espero sus reviews, por favor. **

**¡Saluditos!**

Capítulo 2

La dorada luz solar se colaba sutilmente por entre las persianas de la habitación en donde se hospedaba Becky. Despertó cerca de las 8 am, se sentó perezosamente en la cama extrañando las suaves colchas de su cama en Suiza. _Nana, ¿en qué lío me metiste?_, pensó y al mismo tiempo preguntándose por qué nadie se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

La temperatura fresca de California no se comparaba con la helada de Nueva York, aunque no era nuevo para ella. Suiza le había mostrado temperaturas realmente frías durante toda su vida. Era la primera vez que salía del país, ya que sus viajes se habían limitado a las vacaciones en los Alpes que algunas veces pasó con sus padres.

Sus padres. Recordó la triste historia de Howard y María Stark y cómo ella recibió la triste noticia. Aquél día el sol no salió, en su lugar oscuras nubes cubrieron el cielo frío para dar paso a la helada lluvia. Becky tenía 5 años, y su madre le había prometido que le llevaría un regalo de Nueva York por su cumpleaños. El regalo nunca llegó... mamá y papá tampoco volvieron jamás.

El ruido de la ciudad la sacó de sus recuerdos, sus ojos se habían humedecido y sus manos apretaban las sábanas. Se levantó de la cama y casi corre al baño para meterse a la regadera y dispersar sus pensamientos. _Fuerza, Rebecca, fuerza_, se dijo a sí misma mientras se vestía con jeans, sus botines negros de cintas, blusa violeta, bufanda a juego y su abrigo negro.

¿Qué hacer con su cabello cuando Nana no estaba? Nada, cepillarlo y dejarlo suelto. Salió del hotel llevando en su bolso y la maleta negra que le había entregado Urs. Caminó lentamente las cuatro cuadras que la separaban de la grandiosa Torre Stark, ubicada exactamente en el 200 de Park Avenue. La gente a su alrededor parecía tener mucha prisa, ella trataba de ordenar sus ideas y no parecer tonta al poner un pie en la Torre y decir "Tony Stark es mi hermano". Sería muy estúpido de su parte, ¿o no?

Cuando llegó al imponente edificio sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho al leer su propio apellido en la cima. STARK. Su conexión con Tony era su apellido, en ese momento una chispa de confianza la golpeó y entró por las enormes puertas de cristal.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? – le preguntó una de las asistentes cuando Becky se aproximó a la recepción.

-Hola, estoy buscando a Anthony Stark – contestó tratando de no titubear.

-¿Tiene una cita programada?

-No, es un asunto personal urgente – algo que Becky nunca había podido dominar era su falta de paciencia. Las risitas cínicas de las asistentes no ayudaron mucho a la causa.

-Señorita, ¿su nombre es? – preguntó una de ellas. _Aquí viene lo bueno_, pensó Becky.

-Me llamo Rebecca Stark – una de las recepcionistas abruptamente dejó de reírse y la otra murmuró algo como: "sí, claro".

-¿Cuál dijo que era su asunto, señorita...Stark? – preguntó la que intentaba mantener mayor compostura.

-No te lo dije, es personal. En serio, no importa si quieres pensar que estoy loca; sólo necesito que me ayudes a ver a Tony Stark lo más pronto posible. No me iré de aquí hasta que eso suceda. Necesito entregarle esto – le dijo Becky con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir y levantó la maleta negra para mostrársela.

-Llamaré a seguridad – dijo Señorita Cinismo con un aire de espanto en su rostro.

-Fabuloso, probablemente eso ayude a verlo más rápido... – contestó Becky exasperada y se sentó en uno de los sillones de elegante color perla.

Cinco minutos después, un hombre vestido con traje color negro llegó a la recepción. Tendría aproximadamente 30 años, era un poco más alto que Becky y fornido. Se reportó directamente con ambas recepcionistas regalándoles una sonrisa coqueta. Ellas respondieron de igual forma. Después miró a Becky y se recargó en la barra de la recepción para coquetearle ahora a ella.

-¿Cuál es el problema, señoritas?

-La señorita está aquí para ver al Señor Stark sin una cita programada, dice que es un asunto personal urgente – dijo una de ellas tratando de aparentar seriedad. El hombre desvaneció su sonrisa y comenzó a mirar a Becky de forma sospechosa.

-Lo siento pero mi jefe no atiende asuntos ni personales ni urgentes, señorita... – el hombre hizo una pausa preguntando su nombre.

-Stark. Me llamo Rebecca Stark – Becky estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez no había sido buena idea ser tan honesta.

-Happy, también me dio ese nombre y por eso te llamé – le dijo la recepcionista al hombre que ahora se veía incluso nervioso.

-¿Happy? ¿Tu nombre es Happy? – le preguntó Becky sin poder ocultar su diversión.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, señorita Lo-Que-Sea...

-Mira, ya he esperado demasiado. Tomé cuatro aviones para llegar hasta aquí, tengo un asunto familiar urgente qué tratar con el señor Stark. Por favor, ayúdame a hablar con él – le pidió ella con los restos de tolerancia que había podido recuperar.

-El señor Stark no atiende asuntos familiares porque no tiene familia...

-¡Sí la tiene! Mi padre me envió... – Becky se detuvo, tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos.

-¿Y su padre es?

-Howard Stark – la cara de ambas recepcionistas era imposible de describir, pero la del hombre sólo reflejó lo alarmado que estaba de haber escuchado eso.

-Vendrá conmigo, señorita; sus mentiras no pueden ser discutidas aquí – Happy la tomó del brazo y la llevó apresuradamente hacia el elevador.

En ningún momento la soltó, le quitó la maleta color negro y le pidió a dos guardias que se la llevaran para inspeccionarla. Llegaron al piso ¿43?, a Becky le asustó tanta altura. El piso 43 se caracterizó principalmente por tener al blanco como color base, con sutiles tonos grises para contrastar. Happy continuó llevándola del brazo hasta llegar a una sala con una mesa de cristal enorme al centro y le ofreció sentarse en una de las lujosas sillas blancas que la rodeaban. Luego se sentó frente a ella.

-Repasemos su información, señorita, ¿quién dijo que era su padre? – preguntó Happy con cara de pocos amigos.

-Howard Stark. Mira, en serio sé que suena poco creíble pero Anthony es mi hermano...

-Mi jefe no tiene hermanos – la interrumpió Happy.

-Dijeron que mi padre había precisado que me encontrara con mi hermano para... – Becky volvió a intentar a hablar, pero cada vez era interrumpida.

-El señor Stark no tiene padres...

-¡Yo tampoco! Murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años. En serio, sólo estoy buscando hablar con él; tampoco sabía que él existía – Becky sonaba cansada pero a la vez sincera, Happy se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Espere aquí, por favor.

Becky desabrochó su abrigo para sentarse más cómodamente, algo le decía que tal vez estaría ahí un bien tiempo. Miró con detenimiento la inmaculada sala: tenía algunas esculturas grises y plateadas a juego con el estilo moderno de todo el edificio, tenía enormes ventanales y unas puertas de cristal que daban a una pequeña terraza. Las puertas estaban abiertas. Happy volvió 15 minutos después.

-La señorita Potts le atenderá enseguida – le dijo muy serio. Un instante después, entró a la sala una mujer joven y vestida impecablemente con ropas en color blanco. Era rubia y de expresivos ojos azules, la saludó gentilmente y se sentó frente a ella.

-Hola, soy Virginia Potts, Gerente General de Industrias Stark. Me informaron que deseas ver al señor Stark, pero de momento él no se encuentra disponible. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – le dijo amablemente la mujer a Becky, quien supo que tendría que contestarle de igual forma.

-Hace menos de una semana fui informada que él es mi hermano, por eso necesito hablar con él y entregarle un paquete que le dejó mi padre – Becky sabía que Potts estaba escondiendo a Tony, pero debía tratar de aprovechar la amabilidad con que ella la había recibido.

-¡Oh! En ese caso yo puedo hacer eso porque a él no le gusta que le entreguen nada – contestó tratando de parecer aliviada.

-No, no comprendes...

-Disculpa, ¿tu nombre es? – preguntó Potts.

-Rebecca Stark...

Happy interrumpió la conversación preguntándole a la señorita Potts si quería que llamara a más seguridad, pero ella dijo que llamara a S.H.I.E.L.D. _Genial, ahora llamarán a algún departamento privado de la policía_, pensó Becky al no conocer de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Y qué es lo que contiene el paquete? – le preguntó de nuevo Potts mientras Happy estaba al teléfono en la sala de al lado.

-No lo sé, al parecer información para él y para mí – contestó Becky más desesperada que antes.

El teléfono celular de Virginia Potts comenzó a sonar, ella contestó sin mirar la pantalla y segundos después llevó una de sus manos a la frente en señal de exasperación.

-Estoy bien...llamé a S.H.I.E.L.D. porque necesito hacerles una pregunta...no, nadie me está amenazando...por favor, no vengas... – ella sonaba impaciente.

Becky recargó su codo en la mesa para descansar su cara sobre su mano, tenía la ligera sospecha de saber quién llamaba.

-¡Tony, no bajes! Estoy bien...no te necesito para... – se escuchó como la persona al otro lado del teléfono terminaba la llamada. Potts arrojó el teléfono a la mesa y miró a Happy.

-Viene para acá, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Happy adivinando su pensamiento, ella simplemente asintió y después miró a Becky con preocupación.

Por las puertas abiertas que daban al balcón comenzó a escucharse un extraño sonido, parecía que un avión cruzaba el cielo en ese momento. Un objeto rojo y dorado se aproximó a una fuerte velocidad y entró por las puertas haciendo volar los papeles que estaban alrededor. Tony Stark con su armadura de Iron Man irrumpió en la sala.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Potts a través del traje, ella le respondió rodando los ojos en desaprobación. Después, él volteó a ver a Rebecca y se quedó inmóvil. Ella parecía muy nerviosa y se había levantado de su silla.

Tony se levantó parte de la máscara para mostrar su rostro, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos aparentando sorpresa. Becky vio en él muchos rasgos de su padre y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que sería imprudente comenzar a llorar.

-¿Y tú eres? – preguntó Tony a Becky aparentando indiferencia.

-Me llamo Rebecca Stark, soy tu hermana – le contestó despacio tratando de calmarse.

-No, no lo eres – le contestó firmemente Tony.

-Señor, el director Fury de S.H.I.E.L.D. ha aterrizado en su helicóptero en la Torre Stark y lo espera en el mirador – se escuchó una voz a través del traje de Iron Man.

-Estaré ahí en 5 minutos, Jarvis. ¿Happy? Conduce a esta chica a la salida – Tony parecía indiferente a la noticia que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Becky.

-Mira, si lo que buscabas era dinero o fama, toda esta obra de teatro era completamente innecesaria...

Interrumpiendo a Tony, dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros entraron en la sala. Ambos caminaron hacia Becky y esposaron sus manos al frente mientras ella comenzaba a forcejear inútilmente con ellos.

-Señor Stark, el director Fury necesita verlo y quiere interrogarla a ella en este momento – dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro salía de la habitación con Becky.

Se dirigieron al último nivel del enorme edificio de 93 pisos. El mirador de la Torre Stark era el actual hogar y centro de operaciones de Tony. Becky, aunque estaba esposada, era tratada con respeto; por lo que al poco tiempo dejó de forcejear. Centró sus pensamientos en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, tratando de averiguar y comprender qué rumbo podrían tomar las cosas.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola, se me está haciendo costumbre escribir a las 2 de la mañana. Tratando de seguir un consejo me estoy yendo despacio, aunque no tanto. Espero les guste y poco a poco comenzará la acción.**

**Gracias y saludos.**

Capítulo 3

A medida que Becky repetía su nombre en los diversos momentos a partir de su salida de Suiza, más comenzaba a dudar de su identidad. Parecía que decir "Becky Stark" era una especie de broma que hasta a ella comenzaba a provocarle risa...y desesperación.

Subieron por el elevador aproximadamente 45 pisos más. Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas y se adentraron en ese piso, Becky miró a su alrededor con asombro. Finos muebles, alta tecnología, una maravillosa vista de la ciudad de Nueva York y... ¿robots? En un extremo del salón, había dos manos mecánicas que estaban lavando platos. A Becky se le hizo un nudo de neuronas tratando de asimilar la escena.

Los agentes la llevaban de ambos brazos hacia el centro del salón, había un hombre afroamericano viendo por el enorme ventanal hacia la jungla de concreto. Era alto, vestido de color negro y usaba una gabardina de cuero, era calvo y usaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Director? – lo llamó uno de los agentes, aquél hombre se dio media vuelta mirando inicialmente con calma, pero segundos después de ver a Becky su único ojo bueno se abrió más por la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? – preguntó Becky, sintiendo su alarma interna desbocarse, hasta ese momento nada había salido bien.

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien. ¿Quién eres? – contestó Fury con voz apacible y curiosa. Becky no respondió, parecía que su nombre atraía problemas.

El director Fury miró las esposas que sujetaban sus manos y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia ella, sin movimientos abruptos. Cuando llegó hasta ella, miró al agente que estaba a su lado y le pidió las llaves. El agente obedeció y Fury las retiró de las muñecas de Becky, volviendo a pedir su nombre.

-Dime tu nombre...

-Rebecca Stark - contestó en un susurro.

-¿Y quién es tu padre? – el interrogatorio apenas comenzaba.

-Mis padres eran Howard y María Stark, murieron cuando yo tenía 5 años.

-¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? – Becky no comprendió esa pregunta y cuando se disponía a pedir una aclaración fue interrumpida por el ruido en la terraza.

Tony Stark llegó a la habitación por la terraza, a medida que avanzaba hacia adentro del edificio unos mecanismos salían del suelo para retirar su traje de Iron Man. Vestía un pantalón de vestir gris con zapatos y camiseta color negro. Al centro de su pecho resplandecía un círculo color celeste. Su expresión era seria y miraba a Becky con indiferencia, aunque para ella su hermano parecía menos amenazante sin la armadura.

-¿Estabas enterado de este circo? – le preguntó Tony a Fury señalando con su brazo a Becky, su voz estaba un poco alterada.

-Tu padre jamás me habló de que tuviera una hija, pero si esto es verdad, eso explicaría sus muchos viajes a Europa – contestó el director caminando hacia Tony - ¿Dónde naciste? – preguntó a Becky.

-En Suiza – Becky casi no podía dejar de ver a Tony, era tan parecido a su padre que parecía un sueño.

-¿En serio? Fury esperemos a que cometa alguna atrocidad, luego corre a Suiza y tiene inmunidad. ¿Te das cuenta de lo poco creíble que es esto? – discutía Tony tratando de convencerlo que era una farsa.

-Ya sabes que S.H.I.E.L.D. no funciona de esa forma...

-¿Estoy arrestada? – preguntó Becky buscando entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No – contestó Fury de nuevo con su voz tranquila.

-¿Entonces qué es S.H.I.E.L.D.?

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera sabe en lo que se está metiendo ni con quién está habland0... – volvió a responder Tony, a Becky cada vez le desesperaba más su tono de burla, pero fue interrumpido por el altavoz del radio de Fury.

-¿Director? – se escuchó una voz femenina.

-¿Romanoff? – contestó Fury desactivando el altavoz para evitar que el resto pudiera escuchar - ¿Estás segura?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Hace cuánto?...Los veremos ahí en 6 minutos – dijo el director finalmente viendo su reloj de pulso.

-¿Otra fiesta? – preguntó Tony encaminándose hacia una plataforma que le ponía su armadura.

-¡Bien, señores hay que movernos cinco cuadras al norte! ¡Stark, amenaza de bomba con rehenes de S.H.I.E.L.D.! - comenzó a gritar Fury, mientras Becky miraba atónita cómo el mar de agentes se movía sincronizadamente por todo el lugar.

Becky se sintió abrumada y permaneció inmóvil en el centro de la sala, finalmente miró a su hermano portando el traje rojo y dorado. Recordó las palabras de la Sra. Müller, _Tony es un genio de la ingeniería, ya verás por qué_. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz firme de Nick Fury.

-Espera aquí, por favor – le gritó encaminándose a su helicóptero.

-¡Y no toques nada! – secundó su hermano.

Dos minutos después, Becky quedó completamente sola en medio de la habitación. ¿Con qué clase de personas se había topado? ¿Acaso no había policía en Nueva York para atender un secuestro? ¿A eso se dedicaba Tony? Para distraerse, comenzó a caminar por la enorme habitación, en ella vio los muebles más caros que pudo imaginar y un montón de pantallas y dispositivos que no conocía. Apenas y podía usar su iPod, por lo que todo eso era prácticamente de otro mundo.

Se acercó a una de las pantallas y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el teclado frente a ella una voz humanoide la interrumpió.

-Señorita, no está autorizada para utilizar esa computadora – se escuchó por toda la sala, era la misma voz con la que su hermano Tony había hablado pisos más abajo.

-Mmmh, sólo quiero saber la hora...

-Me temo que esa computadora no puede mostrarle la hora – la voz era amable, Becky se sintió curiosa.

-¿Hace Dios sabe qué tanta cosa pero no da la hora? – preguntó incrédula por la respuesta.

-Son las 11:35 am, señorita...

-¿Qué eres?

-Soy Jarvis, el asistente del Señor Stark.

-¿Conociste a mi padre? – Becky se sentó en una enorme silla de piel negra mientras conversaba.

-Desafortunadamente, fui creado años después de su muerte – siguió contestando Jarvis con la misma apacible voz.

-Yo tenía 5 años cuando ellos murieron, recuerdo muy bien aquél día a pesar de los años con amnesia. Me caí de las escaleras y me golpeé la cabeza – explicó Becky sobre su accidente, se sentía estúpida al no saber a dónde voltear mientras conversaba con Jarvis.

-Sí, le di un vistazo a los reportes clínicos sobre usted...

-Sí que eres rápido – dijo Becky sorprendida de las habilidades tanto de Jarvis como de Tony para crearlo.

-Señorita, ¿podría preguntarle cómo...? – la voz de Jarvis se fue apagando como si se hubiera quedado sin batería.

-¿Jarvis? – le llamó Becky sin obtener respuesta, comenzó a voltear a todos los lados de la habitación buscando una respuesta.

A medida que avanzaba su mirada, le llamó la atención una de las pantallas que tenía un texto color rojo que parpadeaba. Intrigada, se levantó y avanzó para poder leer mejor el aviso; sintió que sus manos se ponían frías al leer: "Brecha de seguridad". Se sentó frente a la pantalla y presionó la tecla ENTER, desplegando las diferentes cámaras de seguridad. En una de ellas vio a un hombre en el elevador, maximizó la pantalla para verlo mejor. Era un hombre aproximadamente de 25 años, fornido y de tez morena, llevaba una pistola en su mano derecha.

Escuchó la puerta del elevador abrirse al mismo tiempo que lo veía en la pantalla, por lo que de inmediato se posicionó debajo del escritorio para esconderse. A lo lejos, vio en una mesa parte de la armadura de Iron Man; se trataba de lo que cubría la mano izquierda hasta el antebrazo. Al contrario de lo que había visto, ésta parte era de un completo color plateado y permanecía conectada a dos cables. La voz de aquél hombre la distrajo.

-Sé que estás aquí, puedo sentir tu calor – ella no se movió, asustada por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero en un impulso se movió hasta la mesa para tomar esa parte de la armadura y se la puso en su brazo.

Sintió que el metal se ajustaba a su delgado antebrazo, pero también sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas mientras se cerraba. Cuando volteó hacia arriba, vio que aquél hombre la miraba por encima del escritorio y apuntándole con el arma. En un acto reflejo, Becky levantó el brazo y la armadura disparó, enviando a aquél hombre por los aires hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Becky corrió hacia el elevador, y el hombre se levantó y comenzó a dispararle, pero ella alcanzó a esquivarlos. Becky volvió a apuntar y disparó, la armadura comenzó a calentarse por dentro. Se escondió detrás de una columna y lo escuchó hablar de nuevo.

-El nombre te sienta bien...Stark... – el tono de aquel hombre era de burla, Becky salió de su escondite apuntándole con su mano.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó ella sintiendo las primeras quemaduras en su brazo izquierdo, tenía miedo pero sabía que no tenía hacia dónde correr.

-Soy amigo de un amigo de tu padre...y este es un regalo de él para ti... – continuó diciendo, de pronto la piel del hombre comenzó a resplandecer de un ardiente color naranja, parecía que su cuerpo estaba relleno de lava.

Por la cara del sujeto, parecía que eso le dolía pero continuó brillando cada vez más hasta parecer que su explosión era inminente. Becky se cubrió la cara con la armadura para cubrirse del resplandor y de la temperatura que de pronto se incrementó. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de estallar se agachó y cerró los ojos.

En cuestión de segundos, la sala se llenó de ruido. Escuchaba gente gritar y que alguien la cubría para evitar que la alcanzara la explosión, Becky perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada al piso, su mano derecha se aferró al brazo de quien la cubría para buscar equilibrio. Escuchó disparos y la temperatura provocada por ese sujeto comenzó a bajar.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó una voz cerca de ella. Becky abrió los ojos para saber lo que había pasado.

El sujeto a punto de estallar ahora estaba en el suelo con varios disparos en el cuerpo que inyectaron un líquido azul, lo que lo hizo evitar la explosión. Casi sobre Becky, un hombre de casi 2 metros de estatura, cabello rubio y ojos azules que vestía un traje que le recordó a la bandera americana, movía su mirada entre ella y el resto de los agentes para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

-Sí... – comenzó a decir Becky, pero las quemaduras le escocieron el brazo.

Mirar esos profundos ojos azules le robó el habla, pero el dolor de su brazo la traía de vuelta a la realidad. Recordó todos los murales que había visto al llegar a esa ciudad, ese hombre le era familiar. No conocía su nombre, pero sabía quién era: el Capitán América.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Gracias por sus visitas y sus nuevos reviews, espero sus próximos comentarios porque en verdad me animan y me inspiran a continuar. Como ven, hay cosas que se desenredan para enredar otras más. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Saluditos.**

Capítulo 4

Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas habían aturdido la mente de Becky, era difícil de comprender todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. Su hermano y los robots, Nick Fury y el hombre del arma, hasta el Capitán América que parecía salido directo de los libros de historia.

La sala del piso 93 de la Torre Stark se encontraba invadida por cerca de treinta agentes, sin incluir al Director Fury y al Capitán. Becky permanecía sentada en el suelo donde el Capitán la había protegido de una posible explosión. Cuatro agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se disponían a levantar el cuerpo del hombre mientras recogían el arma. Los disparos habían impactado en algunos monitores y muebles, mientras que las descargas de la armadura que traía Becky sólo causaron estragos en un sofá y una mesa de café.

Becky se levantó del suelo ayudada por el Capitán, quien volvió a preguntarle si estaba lastimada pues el impacto de la caía había sido fuerte.

-De verdad, estoy bien. Sólo creo que esto me está quemando el brazo – contestó Becky señalándole su brazo cubierto por el metal color plateado.

-No te muevas de aquí... – le dijo señalando la silla que le había acercado para que Becky se sentara, después comenzó a hablar por radio – Stark, ¿cómo te quitas el traje?

-Jarvis se encarga de eso pero su sistema fue hackeado en la Torre. ¿Por qué? ¿No pudiste resistirlo y te lo probaste? – contestó Tony con tono de burla a través del comunicador.

-Eso quisieras... hay una chica aquí que... – la voz exasperada de Tony interrumpió al Capitán.

-Oh, ¡vamos! ¿También quiere mis trajes?

-¿Qué? – el Capitán no entendía nada pero miró a Becky con curiosidad.

-Mira, Rogers, no confíes en ella. Ella jura que es mi hermana y creo que Fury se cree esa broma grosera y barata...llegaré en 10 minutos – mientras Becky escuchaba a Tony, puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la advertencia de no confiar en ella.

-Ok, mmmh señorita...

-Ok, mira no te preocupes, ya sé lo que Tony dijo y puedes continuar con tu trabajo pero ¿podría alguien más ayudarme? Porque no creo que pueda esperar 10 minutos mientras esto me quema el brazo, Capitán Rogers – Becky Cero Paciencia se hacía presente, afortunadamente escuchó el apellido del Capitán, se hubiera sentido extraña llamarlo América.

-Mmmh, oigan, ¿podrían retirarle el armadura a la señorita? – les preguntó a dos agentes que parecían estar inspeccionando la sala.

-Ok – ambos parecían dudosos pero finalmente aceptaron.

Cuando comenzaron a intentar separar las partes del guante de metal, sufrieron de descargas eléctricas tanto los agentes como Becky. Los tres gritaron, los agentes cayeron al suelo y Becky se fue hacia atrás en su silla, impactando su espalda con el suelo. Rogers les ayudó a levantarse y retiró a los agentes de esa tarea.

-Bien, deténganse. Esperemos al Señor Stark – les dijo mientras tomaba otra silla y se sentaba frente a Becky, mientras ella lo miraba en pánico al escuchar que tendría que esperar cerca de 10 minutos para que le retiraran eso.

-¿Qué lo tengo que esperar?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó intentando distraerla.

-Becky – decidió dejar lo de su apellido por la paz.

-Becky, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que retiren eso de tu brazo, ¿está bien? – le dijo quitándose la parte del traje que cubría su rostro.

-¿Seguro? Me refiero a que tal vez haya algo más importante qué hacer aparte de esperar a mi ...al señor Stark – también decidió dejar el asunto de los hermanos Stark para otra ocasión.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Eres su hermana? – tal vez el resto del mundo, incluido Steve Rogers no pensaba dejar ese asunto por la paz.

-Mismos padres, supongo que sí...

-Disculpe, señorita... – dos agentes se acercaron a Becky para preguntar su nombre y los detalles de lo que había sucedido.

-Stark – contestó ella conociendo las reacciones.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-En verdad, sólo dígame Becky... – ya consideraba el tomar un avión de vuelta a Suiza ese mismo día.

-¿El sujeto le mencionó algo?

-Sí, pero creo que me estaba confundiendo con alguien más – contestó ella tratando de recordar las palabras exactas de ese hombre.

-¿Y cómo es eso? – preguntó Nick Fury entrando a la sala, había llegado de nuevo en su helicóptero.

-Bueno, él dijo: "Soy amigo de un amigo de tu padre", pero no creo que él sepa nada sobre mí y mucho menos quien sea mi padre – le explicó Becky a Fury, Rogers y los dos agentes que tomaban notas rápidamente. De nuevo, Tony Stark llegaba con paso elegante mientras sus robots guardaban su armadura.

-¿En serio? ¿El chico bomba y tú son amigos? – preguntó de nuevo con ese tono alterado.

-Dije que no sé quién es...o era – cambió la frase pensando que ese sujeto ya estaba muerto.

-Mira, mi Torre ya fue atacada y casi destruida por extraterrestres, en serio no te necesito aquí.

-Stark, yo le creo... – le interrumpió Steve.

-¿Le crees? ¿Tan pronto pudo entrar por esos ojos azules, Capitán Romeo? – le contestó Tony, Steve le puso cara de pocos amigos y Becky se sonrojó por el comentario tan fuera de lugar de su hermano.

-¿Le vas a quitar eso del brazo o no? – la voz de Steve reflejaba molestia.

-No... De hecho Jarvis lo hará, dame un minuto.

Tony se encaminó hacia una de las computadoras y comenzó a teclear, después de un momento, la voz de su asistente comenzó a escucharse de nuevo por los altavoces de la sala.

-Gracias, señor...es bueno estar de vuelta.

-No te pongas cómodo, amigo, tenemos trabajo qué hacer... primero, quítale la armadura, por favor – comenzó a hablar Tony con su perfecto asistente virtual.

-Señorita Stark, por favor sitúe su mano en la mesa color gris.

-¿Cómo la llamaste? Jarvis, no puedes aceptar algo que yo no he aceptado – dijo Tony en el momento en que la armadura era retirada del brazo de Becky y mostraba las diversas quemaduras en su antebrazo y mano.

-Señor, le recuerdo que su apellido no sólo lo utiliza usted. Además, hice una búsqueda en la red y creo que debería ver los resultados – contestó Jarvis mientras el Capitán Rogers indicaba con la mano a los paramédicos que atendieran a Becky.

-Muéstrame, amigo – le contestó Tony, después movió los labios hacia Becky pronunciando en silencio la frase "te atrapé".

Una pantalla holográfica apareció al centro de la mesa gris en donde Becky había puesto su mano minutos atrás, ahí una imagen en alta definición mostró un acta de nacimiento de Suiza. El papel tenía el escudo del país, la famosa cruz blanca y los sellos correspondientes del gobierno Suizo.

-Tradúcela, Jarvis.

-Los nombres no se traducen, sólo necesitas leer más abajo – le dijo Becky dejando escuchar un poco su dolor por las curaciones que le realizaban en el brazo.

-Es genuina, señor – le señaló Jarvis a Tony.

En la segunda acta que se había desplegado con la traducción que había realizado Jarvis, se podía leer que un bebé nacido en Bern, Suiza, el día 11 de octubre de 1990 era hija legítima de Howard y María Stark. Su nombre completo era Rebecca Lilienne Stark.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? Lo mantuvieron en secreto tanto tiempo – dijo Fury, su cara no reflejaba más que confusión y asombro a la vez.

-Nunca supe que tenía un hermano hasta hace unos días.

-¿Estuviste en Suiza todo este tiempo? – preguntó Steve igual de asombrado.

-Sí, en una casa cerca de la ciudad. Según la mujer que me cuidaba, me habrían avisado antes sobre Tony, pero mi accidente y la amnesia lo retrasaron todo.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso? – preguntó Fury un poco más repuesto por la sorpresa.

-Caí de las escaleras y me golpeé la cabeza. Padecí amnesia casi 5 años hasta que un día paseando a mi perro me desmayé y todo volvió a mi mente – mientras Becky explicaba los detalles, Jarvis mostraba copias de los reportes médicos de Becky en Suiza, cada expediente era real.

-Sí, todo es muy emotivo, hasta la parte donde mencionas que paseabas a tu perro es realmente conmovedora pero aquí viene la pregunta: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que esperas? Porque en ninguna parte de la historia llega el hermano feliz y encantado de tenerte. No existe – le contestó Tony en su tono firme.

-Hay un mensaje de papá para ti – le contestó Becky intentando reponerse de las frías palabras de Tony, le entregó un CD a Tony que él no tomó.

Desesperado, el director Fury tomó el CD y lo introdujo en una de las computadoras. En la pantalla holográfica comenzó a reproducirse un video de Howard Stark sentado en su escritorio vistiendo una camisa blanca y corbata negra. La expresión de su cara reflejaba cansancio, mientras hablaba movía entre sus manos un bolígrafo fino. Becky se levantó de su silla para ver más de cerca la pantalla.

_Tony, sé que este no es el primer mensaje que tal vez recibas en tu vida, en donde tengo que darte información de esta manera porque las circunstancias me lo impidieron hacerlo personalmente. Tengo una última petición para ti, la más importante de todas. A tu lado debe estar una dulce señorita con unos ojos que tú ya conoces, la dejo en tus manos para su protección. Dentro de poco tiempo comprenderás por qué crecieron separados y las amenazas que la persiguen y que ahora también te perseguirán a ti. No todos los amigos comprenden los momentos en que no puedo ayudarlos y eso genera enemigos. Tony, mi obra maestra, y Becky, la luz en mi mundo, ustedes dos son mi legado._

El video terminó y la pantalla se volvió azul. A Becky le dolían los ojos de tanto intentar detener las lágrimas que inevitablemente seguían brotando, sentía un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar. Tony estaba en shock, se había sentado en un sofá con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que el director Fury y Steve trataban de procesar todo lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Ahora me crees? – murmuró Becky aun con la garganta afectada.

-No... – Tony seguía en la misma posición y mirando hacia la nada de la misma forma.

-¿Qué más quieres? Está claro como el agua – le dijo Steve intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Número 1, quiero una prueba de ADN y número 2, los quiero a ustedes tres fuera de mi torre ¡YA! – Tony se veía muy desencajado y probablemente necesitaría tiempo para procesar la información.

Fury tomó a Becky por los hombros y la dirigió junto con Steve y él hacia el helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D. donde los esperaba la Agente Romanoff para apoyar con el pilotaje. Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro del helicóptero, Becky miraba hacia la Torre Stark donde Tony tiraba al suelo dos computadoras.

Ya en el aire, Becky recordó las palabras de su padre sin entender una frase en especial. Steve se había ido hacia el frente para apoyar a Romanoff con el helicóptero. Sólo Nick Fury y dos agentes más la acompañaban.

-Mi padre le dijo a Tony que ya conocía mis ojos, ¿a qué se refería con eso? – le preguntó al director.

-Eres muy parecida a tu madre, tienes sus mismos ojos. La primera vez que te vi sólo pensé en María Stark – fue lo único que contestó y Becky desvió su mirada hacia la ciudad.

Becky no podía dejar de preguntarse cuáles eran los planes principales de su padre al criarlos por separado. Se sentía realmente decepcionada y defraudada por la forma en que habían terminado las cosas ese día. Sólo quería dormir, era suficiente por hoy.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola a todos, disculpen la enorme demora y muchas gracias por la paciencia. No tenía internet en casa y cuando tuve, pasé dos días enferma u.u'**

**Como verán, hay capítulos de inicio que van dando forma y ponen en su lugar a los personajes dentro de la historia. Espero sus reviews y agradezco de nuevo a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leerla, más aún a quienes escriben un review, siguen la historia o la marcan entre sus Favoritos.**

**Un beso a todos.**

Capítulo 5

El sonido del helicóptero dispersó un poco los pensamientos de Becky, el viaje duró aproximadamente 45 minutos hasta llegar a una enorme base marítima en el océano Atlántico. El director Fury le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a bajar del helicóptero y la agente Romanoff se acercó a él para darle información.

-Señor, la agente Hill reporta que el sujeto que detuvimos en la Torre Stark está listo para ser interrogado – la voz fría de la mujer contrastaba enormemente con su apariencia casi perfecta, sus ojos color verde y su cabello rojo.

-Estaré ahí en cinco minutos, agente Romanoff, lleve a descansar a la señorita y vea que le revisen de nuevo esas lesiones del brazo – le contestó Fury, después caminó solo hasta la entrada al buque dejando a la agente Romanoff y a Becky solas.

Becky la miró ya esperando algún comentario de burla sobre su parentesco con Tony Stark, pero vio en la mirada de la agente un destello de amabilidad cuando ésta le sonrió. A su alrededor había una gran cantidad de hombres trabajando en los aviones y helicópteros, se distrajo un momento viendo cómo un hombre ataba las ruedas de uno de los aviones al suelo, hasta que la voz de la agente Romanoff la interrumpió.

-Hay tantas personas en el mundo deseando tener un hermano o hermana y tu suerte te llevó con aquella persona que sí la quiere pero no sabe aceptarlo – le dijo sonriendo suavemente.

-Supongo eso no es tener mucha suerte, ¿cierto? – le contestó sonriéndole igual.

-Ven, te llevaré a donde puedas asearte y cambiarte de ropa – la voz de la agente era fría y directa, en sus ojos se reflejaban infinidad de experiencias, muchas de ellas difíciles.

Becky la siguió hacia adentro de la nave, cuyo interior estaba compuesto principalmente por metal y tecnología que ella nunca había visto. Los largos pasillos eran transitados por personas que caminaban muy a prisa y sin voltear ver a nadie. La agente Romanoff, que iba delante de Becky, se detuvo frente a una puerta que se abrió automáticamente y volteó a mirarla.

-Este dormitorio está vacío, puedes asearte y cambiarte de ropa. Regresaré por ti en una hora para dejarte descansar, ¿está bien?

-Agente Romanoff...

-Natasha – le dijo la agente Romanoff mostrando una breve sonrisa.

-Natasha, ¿por qué ese sujeto iba a explotar? – preguntó sin poder olvidar la cara de dolor de ese hombre.

-Su organismo fue modificado por un suero, ése es su efecto secundario. Hay quienes lo usan con fines de ataque, como él – le explicó Natasha lo más sencillo que pudo.

-¿Y es seguro que él esté aquí?

-No te preocupes, estás segura aquí – le dijo de nuevo la agente antes de retirarse de la habitación en donde se encontraban.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Becky miró hacia su alrededor. En el extremo de la habitación, una puerta que daba hacia un baño con regadera; al frente, una cama individual que a pesar del lugar parecía cómoda. Al lado de la cama, un mueble con ropa color gris y negro. Se encaminó hacia el baño para ducharse, retirando con cuidado su ropa y no lastimarse el brazo; el efecto de los analgésicos se estaba terminando y comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo. Sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo le resultó lo mejor del día, se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo para eliminar los restos de polvo por lo sucedido en la torre de su hermano. Afortunadamente llevaba su bolso para usar sus productos de aseo personal. Al salir, se vistió con un pantalón ajustado color negro, una blusa color gris de cuello V y se volvió a poner sus botas color negro. Salió del cuarto de baño y se recostó lentamente en la cama, el cuerpo comenzaba a recordarle los golpes de hace unas horas. Cerró los ojos intentando descansar, el silencio de la habitación le ayudó a dormir.

En la sala de interrogatorio, el director Fury veía a través de una cámara la habitación en donde se encontraba esposado el sujeto y recargando sus brazos en la mesa. Se veía adormilado y tenía sangre en la ceja derecha. Fury se encontraba acompañado por la agente Hill, una mujer que era prácticamente el brazo derecho del director.

-Director, el sujeto dio positivo en la prueba de Extremis, no hemos podido obtener su identidad y en los interrogatorios previos a que usted llegara tiene lapsos en donde no recuerda nada – le informó la agente mientras Fury revisaba una pantalla que leía el nivel de Extremis en el organismo del sujeto.

-El nivel del suero está bajando, ¿las lecturas son correctas?

-Sí, señor, ya revisamos las lecturas tres veces. Está disminuyendo y no sabemos por qué.

-Bien, voy a entrar, estén preparados – dijo el director abriendo la puerta para entrar en la habitación con aquél sujeto.

-Director Fury... – comenzó a decir el hombre en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-Antes de que continúes, en mí no funcionan los lapsos de amnesia, limítate a contestarme muy bien lo que te pregunte, ¿entendiste? – dijo el director sentándose frente a él, la mesa era lo único que los separaba.

-Siempre tan tajante, director, pero eso no va a funcionar conmigo – contestó el sujeto con una risa burlona.

-¿Por qué estabas en la Torre Stark? – sus preguntas irían directo al grano para obtener toda la información posible.

-La torre Stark no es de importancia para nosotros...

-¿"Nosotros"? ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?

-Aquellos que recibimos el regalo de este suero, créame director, el dolor vale la pena... – la cara de aquél hombre reflejaba malicia.

-¿Dónde conseguiste el suero? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-El proveedor no es de su incumbencia, los Stark son el objetivo... – antes que pudiera terminar, el sujeto comenzó a toser y su cara volvió a reflejar confusión.

-_El nivel del suero bajó al 20%, señor _– señaló la agente Hill mediante el radio del director Fury.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Quién es usted? – claramente se veía que la memoria de ese hombre se había borrado, el director suspiró decepcionado y se levantó de sus silla para salir de la habitación.

-Al desvanecerse el Extremis también se va la memoria de lo que hayan hecho durante su efecto – le explicó el director a la agente Hill.

-Dijo que "los Stark" son el objetivo, ¿a qué se refiere hablando en plural? – preguntó Hill.

-Tony Stark tiene una hermana, se llama Becky, confirmamos los datos en la torre. Ese sujeto la atacó y estuvo a punto de volar los últimos pisos del edificio.

-¿Y cómo tomó Stark la noticia? – preguntó la agente sabiendo la posible respuesta.

-Ya sabes, la personalidad egocéntrica de Tony no le permite ver lo obvio, por eso traje a la chica a la base. También quisiera hablar con ella - contestó Fury mirando a través de una pantalla la expresión confusa de aquél hombre.

Cerca de una hora y media más tarde, la agente Romanoff regresó al dormitorio donde se encontraba Becky. Al abrirse la puerta, el sonido la despertó y se sentó en la cama. Se sentía menos cansada, pero la pesadez del cuerpo continuaba. Romanoff le pidió que la acompañara al área médica para que le hicieran las curaciones en el brazo de nuevo. Becky la siguió en silencio mientras escuchaba a la agente hablar por radio con alguien.

-Ven, acompáñanos a comer – le dijo Natasha a Becky con una sonrisa cuando la enfermera hubo terminado de vendar el brazo de Becky.

-¿"Nos"? – preguntó Becky sin entender.

-Sígueme – le volvió a decir con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al comedor, todas las mesas eran del mismo metal plateado que los muebles del dormitorio donde había descansado. Había varios agentes comiendo y otros más en la fila donde Natasha y Becky se formaron. Les entregaron las bandejas con la comida del día que incluía pollo, verduras y pasta, jugo de naranja y gelatina.

-Lo sé, parece comida de hospital pero es mil veces mejor – dijo Natasha al ver la mirada de Becky hacia la comida.

Ambas caminaron hacia una mesa ocupada por un hombre que estaba de espaldas. Cuando estuvieron más cerca Becky lo reconoció, el capitán Rogers. Cuando se sentaron con él, Natasha quedó frente a él y Becky al lado de ella. Natasha lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

-No desistes, ¿verdad? – la miró Rogers con una ligera sonrisa.

-La misión no termina, Steve, además creo que esta vez he dado en el clavo – le contestó mientras miraba de reojo a Becky, quien estaba perdida en su conversación.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Steve, en ese momento el agente Barton se unió a la mesa.

-¿Podemos cambiar lugares? – le preguntó Natasha a Becky, pues Barton había quedado frente a ella en la mesa.

-Claro – contestó ella sin entender, se pasó a la siguiente silla mientras Natasha se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla al nuevo agente.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Barton como si la actitud de Natasha no fuera la usual.

-Nada, una pequeña maniobra de acercamiento, Clint. Becky, él es el agente Clint Barton, también es miembro del equipo. Clint, ella es Rebecca Stark, pero por lo obvio de su nombre preferimos llamarla Becky – los presentó Natasha.

-¿Stark? ¿Acaso eres algo de...? – comenzó a preguntar Clint.

-Soy su hermana – contestó Becky con tono de desilusión.

-Por tu expresión asumo que ya lo conociste, no te preocupes, su personalidad volátil es conocida en todo Nueva York – le dijo Clint con una sonrisa, después volteó a ver a Natasha, que mantenía su cara de complicidad con Steve, que trataba de ignorarla.

-Creo que volátil le queda algo corto... – contestó Becky riendo un poco, Steve la miró y sonrió también pero se limitaba en sus comentarios.

Barton miró de Steve a Becky, después de Becky a Steve, y finalmente a Natasha que le sonreía, fue entonces que entendió lo que ella trataba de hacer.

-¿Estás segura que eso es bueno para él? ¿No temes que Stark lo pulverice? – preguntó Clint en tono de burla.

-No va a funcionar, Nat – le dijo Steve mientras miraba a Becky que seguía sin entender nada.

-Claro que sí, esta vez funcionará...


	7. Capítulo 6

**Infinitas gracias por sus reviews, opiniones y buena vibra. No me he encontrado bien de salud por eso he tardado un poco en actualizar pero espero esta semana subir el que sigue. Por favor, espero su opinión sobre este capítulo. ¿Qué opinan del intruso? Espero sus reviews, eso me anima mucho a continuar.**

**Besos**

Capítulo 6

Las cosas en S.H.I.E.L.D. habían vuelto a su ajetreo normal. Los ataques con personas bomba habían cesado en la ciudad, por lo que los agentes Romanoff y Barton se encontraban en una misión en Escocia. Becky llevaba casi una semana en el helicarrier debido a la negativa del director Fury de que abandonara la nave. El Capitán Rogers se encontraba en Washington en otra base de S.H.I.E.L.D. y Tony Stark parecía haberse desvanecido.

Becky no había podido concretar el encargo de su padre, eso la entristecía mucho pero también le hacía ver que no tenía más motivos para seguir en Nueva York. Se había realizado la prueba de ADN hacía dos días pero no sabía si Tony había acudido a la cita para concretar la prueba. Eso era aún menos alentador, por lo que preparó las pocas pertenencias que tenía en la nave y se encaminó hacia la oficina del director para solicitar su salida.

Llegó hasta la sala de operaciones donde al centro se encontraba el director Fury con la agente Hill, dirigiendo las maniobras para bajar al nivel del mar de nuevo. Cuando el director la vio, le hizo una seña para que se acercara hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Director Fury, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – se paró frente a él mientras los ojos inquisitivos de la agente Hill la seguían.

-Dígame, señorita Stark – le contestó mirándola con ligera curiosidad.

-Creo que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, me realicé la prueba de ADN y casi he sanado de las lesiones del brazo. Quiero solicitarle poder regresar a la ciudad para recoger el resto de mis cosas y tomar un avión de vuelta a Suiza – le habló con cuidado esperando no tuviera inconvenientes.

-¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? – le preguntó el director.

-¿Tony? Bueno, ya vimos todos el interés que tiene en el asunto, planeo dejarle el maletín aquí en S.H.I.E.L.D. Tengo esperanza de que algún día lo abra, pero no creo que eso vaya a suceder pronto.

-Lo siento, Rebecca, pero no puedo permitir tal cosa hasta no saber de qué habló tu padre en ese mensaje; y tampoco puedo esperar a que Tony reaccione, así que deberás quedarte aquí hasta nuevo aviso – le contestó con tono firme.

-Señor, al menos permítame rentar un departamento. Con seguridad personal si usted quiere, lo cual se me hace innecesario, pero déjeme salir de aquí – las palabras de Becky iban de la súplica a la impaciencia.

-Todavía tengo una conversación pendiente contigo... – trataba de convencerla de quedarse.

-Y no planeo huir, en el momento en que usted quiera tener esa conversación, la tendremos. Yo también busco respuestas, señor – le contestó Becky sin dejar de mirarlo, la conversación aún era amable pero firme.

-¿Y usted cree que yo tengo esas respuestas, señorita Stark? – a Becky le costaba seguirle el ritmo entre que la tuteaba y no, suponía ese era el estilo de Fury.

-Bueno, de lo que sí estoy segura es que usted sabe casi todo, señor. Así que probablemente de ahí puedan salir mis respuestas...

-No lo sé todo... – miró a Becky muy serio, ella pensó que lo había ofendido – No sé bailar, por ejemplo – continuó Fury con una sonrisa, Becky rio un poco por el alivio de no haberlo molestado.

-Pues yo no sé nada de tecnología, me limito a aquella que puedo encontrar en una tienda departamental – contestó ella en el mismo tono.

-¿Y qué pensaría Howard Stark de eso?

-En parte fue decisión de él, apenas y podía ver televisión...una televisión muy deficiente con sólo tres canales – dijo ella recordando su vida en Suiza.

-Haremos lo siguiente, te quedarás en el departamento que S.H.I.E.L.D. elija como el más seguro y tendrás dos agentes afuera del edificio de forma permanente. El maletín de Stark se queda aquí y cada vez que sea necesario regresarás a la nave, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor – le contestó Becky con una gran sonrisa, de ahí se retiró hacia cubierta, ya que un helicóptero la llevaría hasta el edificio que le sería señalado al piloto más adelante.

Dentro del helicóptero era acompañada por otros dos agentes hacia un edificio en la zona centro de la ciudad. El edificio tenía helipuerto y era aproximadamente de 20 pisos, de fachada contemporánea y detalles en blanco y café. Cuando aterrizaron en la cima del edificio, los agentes le señalaron que su departamento era el 1805. Eso significaba piso 18, departamento 5. Le entregaron un radio y se ofrecieron a llevar sus pertenencias hasta el departamento. Una vez dentro, los agentes se dispusieron a registrar todo. Becky se quedó en la puerta conociendo a detalle su nuevo lugar para vivir.

Al entrar había un pasillo largo que dividía la sala y la cocina; y al fondo seguía hacia la recámara, el estudio y el baño. La sala estaba ambientada con colores uva y blanco, los sillones con cojines esponjosos frente a una pantalla de televisión. Al otro lado, la cocina era amplia ya que contenía un comedor para cuatro personas. No faltaba el refrigerador, el microondas y la cafetera. La madera de la cocina era clara a juego con el comedor. Siguió avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar al estudio; tenía un librero en la esquina con algunos títulos clásicos. Al centro había un escritorio moderno color blanco y su silla acojinada de color gris.

Salió de ahí y encontró el espacioso baño con tina y ducha. Eso era más de lo que podía pedir. Y finalmente llegó a la habitación que tenía una cama matrimonial, mesitas de noche a los lados, el tocador y el clóset con vestidor. Al frente tenía una puerta de cristal que daba a un pequeño balcón. El sonido de los pasos de los agentes que se aproximaban la interrumpió de su tour personal.

-Señorita Stark, aquí están las llaves de su departamento. Siempre que vaya a salir, por favor avísenos por radio para enterar al director Fury. Que tenga buenas tardes, estaremos afuera por su seguridad – los agentes salieron del departamento sin decir más.

Lo primero que hizo Becky fue quitarse sus botas, correr al baño y llenar la tina de agua caliente, le agregó la infusión de vainilla que había comprado y se dio un largo baño relajante. Mientras estaba en la tina, con su celular llamó a su casa en Suiza pero nadie respondió. Al salir del baño, se puso ropa cómoda y se fue directo a dormir. No le importó que fueran las 6 de la tarde, sólo puso el radio y el celular lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharlos por si alguien llamaba.

No despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente debido al sonido continuo de su celular. Lo respondió sin conocer el número.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, dormilona, ábreme, estoy afuera de tu departamento.

-¿Natasha? ¿No estabas en Escocia? – preguntó Becky levantándose perezosamente para salir rumbo a la puerta de entrada.

-Regresé anoche, apúrate, traje de desayunar – la apresuró la Viuda Negra por teléfono.

Becky puso su celular sobre la barra de la cocina y caminó hacia la puerta, quitó los tres seguros y la abrió. La agente Romanoff se veía fresca y radiante a pesar del largo vuelo desde Europa. Traía un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, tenis Nike color gris a juego con su sudadera y la blusa color negro. Sujetaba entre sus manos varios paquetes del restaurante IHOP, había uno frente al edificio de Becky. Al pasar al lado de ella hacia la cocina, Becky percibió el olor a hot cakes y omelette. Cerró la puerta y se apresuró a la cocina para preparar café.

-Y dime, ¿Ya conociste a los vecinos? – le preguntó Natasha mientras bebía un poco de café. Ambas se habían sentado en el comedor con los paquetes al centro de la mesa.

-Natasha, llegué aquí ayer, aún no veo señales de vida en ningún lado. Además, con las dos niñeras que están en el auto de afuera será difícil hacer vida social – le contestó Becky poniendo los ojos en blanco al hablar de los agentes.

-Es por tu seguridad, en todo caso, escuché que en este edificio vive un soltero que no está nada mal, creo que en el piso de abajo – le contestó la agente sonriendo pícaramente.

-En ese caso, no creo que haya problema si bajo sólo un piso, ¿verdad? – contestó Becky siguiéndole el juego.

-Claro que no – Natasha sonrió aún más – bien tengo que irme, mandé traer tus cosas del hotel en donde estabas, las traerán más tarde y en este otro paquete hay víveres para la cocina, el baño, etcétera.

-Gracias, Nat, déjame pagarte por esto...

-Claro que no...cortesía de la casa – le contestó la agente y se encaminó a la puerta para salir.

Cuando Becky volvió a quedarse sola, recogió la mesa, limpió la cocina y se dispuso a ver un poco de televisión. Después del mediodía, llegó un agente a entregar el equipaje que había dejado en el hotel y le dejó otra bolsa con víveres. Parecían querer dejarla sin excusas para que saliera del edificio. Con su laptop estuvo navegando un rato en internet, viendo los reportes de los atentados de bomba en la ciudad de Nueva York. Se entretuvo con algunas investigaciones sobre el suero que poseían esos hombres que estaban dispuestos a explotar en pedazos. Sin darse cuenta, le dieron las 10 de la noche en el estudio, ni siquiera había cenado y no se atrevía a poner en peligro el hermoso departamento con sus escasas habilidades culinarias.

Se levantó de la silla y entró al baño a lavarse los dientes, tomó un vaso con agua y se fue a dormir. Becky llevaba un rato dormida cuando escuchó ruidos en la sala que la despertaron. Se quedó quieta unos momentos en la oscuridad para tratar de escuchar mejor. Parecía que movían cosas en la sala. Se levantó despacio, llevaba un pants y una blusa de tirantes pero olvidó el frío por los nervios. Salió al pasillo en la oscuridad tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando llegó a la sala, parecía no haber nadie, todo estaba en orden.

Se disponía a regresar a su habitación cuando algo llamó su atención, en la cocina había una manzana que se estaba moviendo en la barra. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que la manzana estaba suspendida en el aire y girando sobre su propio eje. Becky se acercó a la manzana y la tomó con su mano izquierda, en ese momento, con la vista periférica vio la silueta de un hombre al lado de ella. Volteó de inmediato para verlo, llevaba ropas negras, era alto y fornido.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Becky caminando hacia atrás para alejarse, se arrepintió de haber dejado el radio en la recámara.

-A ti, Lillienne, es hora – seguido de eso, el hombre acercó su mano a la frente de Becky y al tocarla hubo un resplandor color azul.

Becky cayó inconsciente en el piso de la cocina y el hombre salió sin dejar rastro. Afuera, los agentes no parecieron haberse percatado de nada.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo extra largo, creo yo. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y visitas. Como experimento a esta historia quiero agregar una página d para que ahí puedan comentar y ver algunas imágenes para ilustrar la historia. Me encantaría que pasaran a verla y me digan qué les parece o qué les gustaría ver ahí.**

**Muchas gracias y espero saber pronto de ustedes. Les dejo el link espaciado o pueden buscarlo directamente como:**

**El legado Stark - Fanfiction**

w w w . face book pages / El-legado-Stark-Fanfiction / 715562135188086

Capítulo 7

Torre Stark.

El día era soleado pero se mantenían las temperaturas frías, Tony continuaba en la misma silla desde las cuatro de la mañana; se había cansado de darle vueltas al video que Becky le había dejado mientras su asistente Jarvis hacía una búsqueda exhaustiva por alguna información que le ayudara a comprender lo que estaba poniendo su vida de cabeza.

-Señor, lleva casi dieciséis horas sin ingerir alimentos, ¿desea que le pida algo de comer? – se escuchó la voz de Jarvis haciendo que Tony saliera de su trance.

-Sí, verifica si S.H.I.E.L.D. ya tiene los resultados de la prueba de ADN... – contestó Tony en automático – y lo que sea para comer.

-Enseguida, señor. La señorita Potts está subiendo por el elevador – le avisó el asistente, Tony de inmediato se acomodó el cabello y arregló un poco la sala para evitar mostrar su reciente estado de catatonia.

-¿Por qué nunca llama antes de venir? – se preguntó Tony mientras corría a dejar los platos sucios en la cocina.

-La señorita Potts ha llamado 14 veces antes de venir, pero usted desvió todas las llamadas sin importar quién fuera, señor – le aclaró Jarvis.

Pepper salió del elevador para encontrarse con Tony que disimulaba estar en completa tranquilidad, sentado en el enorme sofá blanco mientras leía el periódico.

-A mí no me engañas, ese es el periódico de ayer, Tony – le recriminó Pepper.

-Ya lo sé... estaba... repasando las noticias...

-¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar con esto? Tienes dos caminos, o lo enfrentas o te sigues escondiendo...

-Ella no es mi hermana, Pepper – le respondió en un tono que ni él mismo se creyó.

-¿Ya tienes los resultados del ADN?

-No... No lo sé... – Tony la miró sin saber que más decir, Pepper se le acercó y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Tony.

-Si ella es realmente tu sangre entonces será genial, es bueno saber que no estás solo...

-Pero no estoy solo, te tengo a ti... – le contestó Tony rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Sí, pero sabes que estaríamos encantados de que yo tuviera una cuñada, ¿cierto? – Pepper lo besó buscando tranquilizarlo.

-Las cuñadas son para que las novias tengan una aliada...

-¿Y no sería eso algo bueno para mí? – le sonrió Pepper tocando la nariz de Tony con la suya.

-Probablemente... – contestó Tony después de pensarlo un poco. Su conversación fue interrumpida por Jarvis.

-Señor, tiene una llamada urgente del Director Fury...

-Dile que no estoy... – contestó Tony de inmediato.

-Tony... – lo reprendió Pepper. Tony suspiró resignado y tomó la llamada.

-Más vale que sea urgente, Fury – dijo por teléfono al director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Te necesito en el edificio De Witt Clinton lo más pronto posible – le dijo Fury con tono urgente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay ahí?

-Ése es el problema... – contestó el director, Pepper al escucharlo frunció la entre ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El departamento de Rebecca está ahí, pero ella no está...

-Tal vez regresó a Suiza a seguir comiendo chocolate, ya sabes el chocolate suizo es el mejor de todos y no se encuentra en cualquier parte – de nuevo las bromas de típicas de Tony.

-Stark, los dos agentes que custodiaban el edificio están muertos...

-Estaré ahí en 10 minutos... – le contestó Stark mirando a Pepper con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te espero en cinco... – Stark colgó y miró a Pepper.

-Ve, ahora... – le dijo ella dándole un beso corto.

Tony se encaminó rápidamente a la plataforma que lo vestía con su armadura, mientras caminaba por la instalación metálica, sus brazos mecánicos ajustaban el traje a su cuerpo tan rápido que cuando llegó al borde del edificio, simplemente dio un paso en el aire y ya estaba volando por el cielo de Nueva York.

Estando a punto de llegar a la ubicación del edificio, Tony recibió por radio la indicación de que los agentes Romanoff y Barton se encontraban persiguiendo un auto sospechoso que había salido del área. Tony se dirigió a apoyarlos y tratar de detener al automóvil. En el edificio se encontraban el director Fury y el Capitán Rogers en compañía de otra cantidad grande de agentes.

-La puerta no fue forzada y no hay señales de pelea dentro del departamento, lo único fuera de lugar era una manzana en el suelo de la cocina – explicaba el director Fury a Rogers y los agentes.

-¿Cree que se haya ido sin avisar?

-Están todas sus cosas, ni siquiera están empacadas; así que me atrevo a decir que no tenía pensado irse...

-¿Director? – interrumpió la agente Hill por radio.

-Hill...

-Reportan una mujer algo desorientada a diez cuadras del edificio hacia el norte, señor, la unidad 3 ya va hacia allá.

-Yo me encargo... – dijo el Rogers colocando su escudo en su espalda, a pesar de no estar usando su uniforme emblemático sino ropa casual, su escudo de Vibranium no podía faltar.

El Capitán Rogers subió a su motocicleta modificada por S.H.I.E.L.D., la cual tenía algunos aditamentos especiales y mayor velocidad. Al llegar al lugar que la agente Hill había indicado, vio que en la esquina de una de las calles había tres personas: dos de ellas muy bien abrigadas por las frías temperaturas en la ciudad y la tercera estaba completamente fuera de lugar por sus ligeras vestimentas y además estaba descalza. Becky se encontraba en el lugar intentando ser ayudada por dos ciudadanos que pasaban por ahí. Se veía pálida por el frío, su mirada llorosa tal vez por miedo y su cuerpo pegado a la pared de un edificio mientras buscaba cómo regresar.

Rogers se bajó de inmediato de su motocicleta al mismo tiempo que llegaban al lugar los otros agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.; se apresuró a llegar hasta Becky y se puso frente a ella, quien al verlo en un principio se pegó más a la pared pero al reconocerlo se le acercó y con sus heladas manos lo sujetó de uno de sus brazos.

-Ste... ¡Steve! – sólo atinó a decir su nombre por los dientes que le temblaban de frío.

-Te estás congelando, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó el capitán mientras se quitaba su sudadera y se la ponía a ella. Los agentes hicieron a un lado a las personas para interrogarlas.

-No sé cómo llegué aquí, estaba en medio de la calle y casi me atropellan, pero no recuerdo haber salido de mi departamento – se notaba desesperada y de vez en cuando ponía uno de sus pies encima del otro para evitar el suelo frío.

-Ven, te llevaré de vuelta – Steve la cargó en sus brazos y la sentó detrás de él en la motocicleta.  
>Él había quedado en una camiseta de mangas cortas color azul marino y pantalón de mezclilla.<p>

Becky se sujetó a Steve con sus brazos, alcanzando a unir sus manos frente al cuerpo de él. El capitán Rogers volteó a mirarla para revisar que estuviera lo suficientemente lúcida como para poder sujetarse en la motocicleta pero por si las dudas cubrió con su mano las de ella para ayudarla a sujetarse.

-No te vayas a soltar – le dijo Steve antes de arrancar la motocicleta. En lugar de llevarla al departamento, la llevó directo a uno de los quinjets para llevarla a la nave principal.

Al llegar al helicarrier, el personal de nuevo le consiguió calzado y ropa, pero se volvió a poner la sudadera de Steve, quería devolvérsela personalmente. Cuando salió de la habitación donde se había cambiado de ropa, Steve se encontraba esperándola, se veía preocupado y su cara estaba muy seria.

-No te la quites, a tu cuerpo aún le hace falta calor – le dijo él cuando ella intentó quitarse la sudadera para devolvérsela.

-Gracias, ¿alguien aquí sabe qué pasó en mi departamento? – le preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la sala de operaciones de la nave.

-Es lo que seguimos tratando de averiguar, ¿segura que no recuerdas nada? – mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Becky se detuvo y se tambaleó a causa de un fuerte mareo. Steve la tomó por los brazos y la cintura y Becky puso sus manos en el pecho firme del capitán.

Cuando Becky abrió los ojos, miró sus manos llenas de sangre; de inmediato se separó de Steve ahogando un grito. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la sangre había desaparecido. Becky veía obsesivamente sus manos buscando algún rastro de la sangre que había visto. Nada. Steve la tomó de las manos tratando de detenerla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es? – preguntaba él sin entender por qué los ojos de ella mostraban tanto miedo.

-Había sangre en mis manos...

-Becky, tus manos están limpias...ven, tranquila – la rodeó por los hombros con su brazo al verla realmente alterada.

En la sala ya estaban el director Fury y la agente Hill, por la puerta de al lado entraron los agentes Barton y Romanoff, y al final venía Tony de nuevo en ropa casual. Todos se sentaron en la mesa redonda. Becky tenía a su lado izquierdo a Steve y al derecho a la agente Hill. Becky había quedado frente a ella, y la miraba de forma inquisitiva.

-Tu reporte, Romanoff – le dijo Fury a la rusa.

-El sujeto era conducido por un hombre que no alcanzamos a identificar, salió de su auto y se perdió en Times Square. Era rápido y movía las cosas sin tocarlas para abrirse paso; revisamos el auto pero no había nada de interés...

-El suero que trae en sus sistema ya lo conozco...se llama Extremis, es letal para quien lo usa y altamente inestable, puede explotar en cualquier momento, pero él parecía haberse adaptado perfectamente y esa habilidad de controlar las cosas nunca la había visto, es como si hubiera nacido con ella – interrumpió Tony para hablar del mismo sujeto – detuvo la descarga de mi armadura como si fuera una balón de futbol.

-¿Es eso posible? – preguntó Steve impresionado por lo que Tony acababa de decir.

-Pues...yo creía que no... – contestó sin saber qué pensar.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo a diez cuadras del edificio? – preguntó Fury a Becky.

-No recuerdo siquiera haber salido del departamento, sólo recuerdo haber despertado por la noche y caminar hacia la cocina...el siguiente recuerdo es estar parada en medio de la calle y un carro sonando el claxon porque iba a atropellarme – le contestó aún entumida por el frío.

-El departamento no tenía señales de haber sido forzado, a lo mucho encontramos una manzana en el suelo... – dijo la agente Hill.

-La manzana... – comenzó a decir Becky casi para sí misma – fue la manzana...

-¿Dices que la manzana te atacó? ¿Abrió la puerta y te llevó hasta allá? – dijo Tony para comenzar con los comentarios sarcásticos anti Becky.

-Stark... – la defendió Steve.

-Me desperté por escuchar un ruido en la sala, fui a revisar y no había nada...pero la manzana estaba en la cocina, estaba flotando y girando...

-Flotando... ¿flotando? – dijo Barton tratando de comprender.

-Sí, me acerqué y la tomé...había alguien ahí conmigo... – Becky miró a Steve y luego a Fury alarmada.

-¿Pudiste verlo bien? – le preguntó Natasha.

-No, llevaba ropa negra, era alto y me dijo Lilienne...nadie me llama por mi segundo nombre, después de eso sólo recuerdo despertar en la calle... ¿Por qué los agentes de afuera no vieron nada? – preguntó Becky con curiosidad.

-Los asesinaron... – contestó Natasha cuando nadie hallaba como decirle la respuesta, Becky abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

-¡¿Qué?! - Becky se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia atrás.

-Por eso no quería que salieras de la nave... – comenzó Fury.

-¿Y a quién se le ocurrió dejarla en un departamento en primer lugar? – dijo Tony elevando la voz.

-Estaba harta de estar aquí... – dijo Becky.

-Hubiera estado perfectamente en la Torre Stark pero todavía estamos a la espera de que así lo permitas... – le contestó Fury en el mismo tono.

-Eso es porque no la quiero ahí – contestó Tony. Becky que había comenzado a escucharlo pensando que se preocupaba por ella, bajó la vista y se quitó la sudadera de Steve.

-Agente Hill, ¿La habitación que usaba aún está disponible? – preguntó Becky mientras le entregaba la sudadera a Steve.

-Sí, lo está...

-Me iré a descansar, siento que me atropelló un camión – comenzó a decir Becky tratando de ocultar sus ojos llorosos.

Cuando se volteó para irse y darle la espalda a todo el equipo, todos vieron el golpe en su omóplato derecho, era grande y en el moretón había también rasguños. Cuando la puerta se cerró y Becky estuvo fuera de la sala, no se hicieron esperar las miradas hacia Tony.

-No me dejaron terminar...no la quiero ahí porque esa gente pudo entrar a la Torre y hackear mi sistema, también tengo mis razones...no todo es como ustedes piensan – trató de explicarse.

-No es lo que nosotros pensemos, Stark...es lo que piense ella, es tu familia... – le dijo Natasha mirándolo muy seriamente.

-¿Acaso ya viste los resultados del examen de ADN?

-Aquí el único que necesita ver los resultados eres tú, todos estamos convencidos – le dijo Steve.

-Tus resultados llegarán en tres días, en la base de datos está el detalle genético de tus padres y pedí que los compararan con el de ellos también, espero para ese momento ya tengas un plan de cómo vamos a proceder con esto, hay un paquete que te sigue esperando – le dijo Fury.

Natasha y Clint se levantaron para analizar los videos de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio donde se encontraba Becky, mientras que Steve fue a buscarla. Tony, como era de esperarse, regresó a su Torre argumentando que llamaría al Dr. Bruce Banner para las pruebas del Extremis. Un nuevo enemigo les aguardaba.


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola! **

**Nuevo capítulo puntual cada fin de semana, me gustaría que fueran al menos dos pero mi trabajo cree que soy esclava.**

**Enormes gracias a todos y todas por leerme y hacerme saber con sus visitas que están al pendiente, me encantaría saber sus opiniones con sus reviews y además ya pueden conocer a la familia Stark completa en la página de FB, ojalá me apoyaran con un Like que estaré agregando fotografías o música de acuerdo a los capítulos.**

**Javi.- Gracias por tus enormes ánimos y trato de cumplir a como dé lugar con ustedes que prometo no dejarlo a medias. En mi cabeza ya ronda una secuela pero primero lo primero.**

**Cullen-21-gladys.- Gracias por tus palabras y Cupido en el equipo sigue trabajando **

**K. .- Funcionará...no será fácil pero sí ;)**

**Andy123.- Me emocionó eso de tu reseña de 100 hojas y ojalá llegue pronto. Los planes para Natasha aún están en veremos, quiero darle importancia a su vida como espía pero no descarto nada.**

**Lovemickey23.- Los Stark son todo un caso, ¿qué podemos esperar? Jiji **

** w w w . f ac e b oo k pages / El-legado-Stark-Fanfiction / 715562135188086**

Capítulo 8

Después del incidente en el departamento de Becky todo volvió a tranquilizarse y eso lejos de alegrar a S.H.I.E.L.D. más bien los ponía casi histéricos al no saber hacia dónde apuntar. Dos días después, el equipo volvió a reunirse ahora incluyendo al Dr. Bruce Banner debido al llamado de Tony para el análisis de la fórmula Extremis. La sala con la enorme mesa redonda estaba llena pues Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Fury, Hill, Banner y otro par se científicos se disponían a discutir sobre los avances y fallas del suero causante de múltiples muertes.

El Dr. Banner sostenía entre sus manos un aparato diseñado por él mismo y perfeccionado por Tony que podía detectar la sustancia señalada si se introducía la fórmula en su sistema, había dado positivo al probarla en el hombre que atacó la Torre Stark y en casos previos.

-Gracias, Doctor, por venir – dijo el director Fury a quien aún se mostraba renuente a estar ahí.

-Bueno, volvieron a pedirlo amablemente, así que aquí estoy... he investigado un poco sobre la fórmula que me mostró Stark y encontré que ya desde hace tiempo se ha intentado desarrollar, todos con resultados fallidos y mortales. La fórmula Extremis se creó con el fin de modificar la función celular de un ser vivo para que pueda regenerarse e incluso modificar el ADN. – comenzó a explicar Banner a quienes se encontraban presentes.

-Hackea el cerebro y el código genético... – concluyó Tony.

-Exacto, desafortunadamente nadie ha podido estabilizar la reacción química de la sustancia para evitar que los individuos literalmente exploten en pedazos...

-¿Está diciendo que la fórmula modifica al cuerpo para que las células exploten? – preguntó la agente Hill.

-Peor aún, el Extremis es lo que explota quemando el cuerpo desde adentro...el dolor que esas personas deben sentir es indescriptible...debe ser horrible, no entiendo por qué aceptar que prueben algo así.. – continuó Banner.

-Los primeros intentos con el Extremis los realizo el ruso Mijaíl Kaminsky en los años 80 para intentar salvar a su hija de una enfermedad que impedía que su cuerpo se volviera fuerte. No tuvo éxito y la niña murió a los 10 años – dijo el director Fury para complementar la información sobre el inicio de la fórmula.

-Jarvis investigará todo lo posible sobre ese tal Kaminsky – dijo Stark dando unas cuantas pasadas a la pantalla transparente que sostenía en sus manos.

-Lo que no logro entender es, ¿qué tiene que ver con tu hermana? – le preguntó Romanoff a Stark.

-¿Otra vez atacándome, agente Romanoff? – contestó Tony.

-Espera, espera...¿qué hermana? ¿de qué están hablando? – dijo Banner sin lograr entender nada, se quitó sus lentes para tallar uno de sus ojos.

-Hace algunos días se presentó una chica en la torre Stark diciendo que es hermana de Tony, traía un video de Howard Stark con ella donde él mismo la menciona. Estamos a la espera de los resultados del ADN, aunque casi podría decir que todos estamos convencidos menos él – le explicó el capitán Rogers al doctor.

-Tal vez no tenga nada que ver y sea sólo una excusa, no lo sé – dijo Fury.

¿Y dónde está ella? – preguntó Banner.

-En alguna parte de la nave, fue atacada una vez en la torre Stark y otra en un departamento que se le había rentado, por lo que preferimos que esté aquí – contestó Fury – Romanoff, Barton, sigan revisando las cámaras de seguridad, cualquier detalle que esté fuera de lugar puede ser crucial – continuó dando por terminada la reunión.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa para continuar con las labores que les correspondían. Steve decidió brincarse un poco el protocolo y fue a buscar a Becky, sabía que debía ser muy difícil estar en un lugar donde no encajaba en nada ya que un tiempo él mismo se sintió así al despertar 70 años después y todo lo que conocía se había ido. Caminó por el largo pasillo de la nave hasta llegar a los dormitorios, llegó hasta el que ocupaba Becky y abrió la puerta. La encontró sentada en la cama dibujando sobre el reverso de un reglamento de la nave y un lápiz pequeño.

-Tienes talento... – dijo él al darse cuenta que dibujaba un perro con mucho realismo y facilidad.

-Es casi lo único que sé hacer...tenía maestros particulares así que en casa tenía que arreglármelas para no aburrirme – le explicó ella sonriendo con timidez, se sentía extraña cuando él estaba cerca.

-¿Así lo quería tu padre?

-Es extraño – contestó mientras asentía – él quería que dibujara o bailara en lugar de mostrarme todas las cosas científicas que creaba...mira a Tony, es su viva imagen...pero yo no tengo nada que ver aquí...

-Sé más o menos a lo que te refieres, anda, salgamos un poco de la rutina de la nave – le dijo Tony invitándola a salir de la habitación, ella aceptó sin saber a dónde iban.

Steve caminaba cerca de ella y la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando; Becky se sentía a gusto con él y sobre todo segura. La llevó hasta la cubierta de la nave que en esos momentos se encontraba al nivel del mar y era fácil respirar. En uno de los extremos había un pequeño espacio al menos para que dos personas se sentaran, por lo que la llevó hasta allí y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Bueno, estando en esta nave aprendí que hay que sacar lo mejor de todas las cosas, así lo más normal aquí sería sentarse y comer un chocolate – dijo mientras sacaba de su chaqueta dos barras de chocolate Hershey's, Becky comenzó a reír mientras tomaba el que Steve le extendía.

-Pues sí que es algo diferente, no sé cómo hacen ustedes para estar aquí tanto tiempo.

-Se convierte en costumbre, supongo... ¿así que dijiste que bailabas? – preguntó buscando algún tema cotidiano.

-No, lo intenté cuando tenía 7 años...me inscribieron en una escuela de ballet esperando que me sintiera un poco mejor por la muerte de mis padres – dijo mientras reía un poco avergonzada – pero realmente era que yo no nací para el baile, era un completo desastre...

-Bueno, ya tenemos algo en común – rio Steve con ella - ¿Sabes? Conocí a tu padre...

-¿En serio? – volteó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, sus caras quedaron muy cerca por lo que ella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-En 1945 fue el último año que lo vi, él me entregó el escudo. Para mí es especial por el material del que está hecho pero también porque él era un buen amigo. Era una buena persona... – le contó Steve mientras ella lo miraba atenta con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-La última vez que estuvo conmigo en Suiza, me contó sobre ti...te admiraba mucho y le entristecía lo que te había sucedido... en sus palabras, eras...y eres un gran hombre – le sonrió Becky.

-Para honrar su memoria prometo mantenerte a salvo, es lo menos que puedo hacer – instintivamente mientras Rogers decía eso la tomó de la mano y ella sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Steve al darse cuenta de su ligero desliz separó su mano para quitar un poco más de la envoltura del chocolate y ella volteó hacia el mar. Llevaban un rato en silencio cuando la alarma de la nave los interrumpió. Steve se levantó de inmediato seguido por Becky, él la hizo hacia atrás para averiguar primero qué era lo que pasaba. Por la radio, Natasha les avisó que la nava estaba siendo invadida por cerca de diez hombres que habían llegado en paracaídas.

-Agentes, encuentren a Rebecca Stark y tráiganla al bunker de la nave – indicó el director Fury por radio.

-Está conmigo, vamos para allá – contestó Steve, luego la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella detrás pegada a él - ¡vámonos!

Por toda la nave se escuchaban gritos de los agentes dando órdenes y se podía ver que corrían de un lado a otro. Lo peor fue cuando se escucharon disparos y explosiones. Steve y Becky corrían por el pasillo central de la nave hacia el elevador para ir hacia abajo, pero tuvieron qué cambiar de dirección cuando éste explotó. Al dar la vuelta por la esquina del pasillo, Steve arrinconó a Becky detrás de un muro saliente para cubrirla de los disparos de un hombre mientras él interponía su escudo.

-Señor, la encontramos – dijo el hombre que disparaba constantemente a Steve, Becky miró al Capitán y vio que hacía un gesto de preocupación, más disparos se escucharon pero provenían de la agente Romanoff que derribaba a aquél hombre.

Creyeron que había muerto, pero de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en un tono naranja incandescente.

-¡Va a explotar, Steve! – le gritó Natasha al Capitán.

-¡Cúbranse! – dijo casi en el instante que se desencadenaba una enorme explosión que hizo un enorme agujero en el suelo de metal y separaba a los tres en distintos lugares. Becky quedó sobre el mismo pasillo tosiendo por el polvo, Steve y Natasha habían caído por el suelo hacia el nivel de abajo junto con todos los escombros.

Steve levantó a Natasha que parecía sólo un poco aturdida, tenían que buscar una salida para volver al nivel de arriba. Comenzaron a correr por el pasillo y subieron por las escaleras de metal, Natasha cayó al sentir una mano sujetar su pierna por entre los escalones. La mano la quemó, provocando que diera un grito de dolor; Steve tomó el arma de la espía y disparó en la cabeza al hombre, esta vez no explotó.

-Dispárenles en la cabeza, ¿alguien me escucha? Si se detiene el sistema nervioso el suero deja de funcionar también – les avisó Rogers por radio – Romanoff está herida, Becky está en el nivel 2, nos separamos por una explosión.

-Es cierto, terminé con dos de la misma forma – contestó Barton – estoy en el nivel 3, ¿dónde están?

-Nivel 3, por las escaleras de emergencia...

-Estaré ahí en 2 minutos – dijo Barton, dispuesto a ayudar a Natasha.

-No te detengas, ve por Becky – le dijo Natasha a Steve, tenía una mueca de dolor por la enorme quemadura de segundo grado debajo de su rodilla. Steve obedeció un minuto después cuando escuchó a Barton que corría por el mismo pasillo.

Steve corrió hacia el nivel 2 buscándola, pero alcanza a ver cuándo dos de los intrusos la llevan a la fuerza hacia un bote y huyen del lugar. Él toma una moto acuática de S.H.I.E.L.D. y se va tras ellos.

-Stark, se llevan a Becky en el bote que salió de la nave, los voy siguiendo – avisó Rogers continuando con su trayecto.

-Seguiremos tu ubicación en cuanto terminemos aquí, aún quedan tres chicos bomba – contestó el inventor.

El bote guio a Steve hacia una isla, tuvo que llegar a otro lado de la playa para evitar ser visto y después se dispuso a seguirlos. Llevaba su escudo y el arma de Romanoff, esperaba fuera suficiente.

**No desesperen que continúo escribiendo el capítulo 9. Estará listo en una horas. Espero les guste y les recuerdo de mi página de FB para que por favor me apoyen con un like **


	10. Capítulo 9

**Hoy creo que sí me emocioné, les dejaré esto por aquí a ver qué les parece. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Hagamos esto, si se reúnen 6 reviews entre los capítulos 8 y 9, subiré el 10 el día del sexto review. **

**Ayúdenme con un LIKE en mi página de FB: El legado Stark – Fanfiction**

**Saluditos **

Capítulo 9

El agente Barton había llevado a la agente Romanoff a la sala de enfermería una vez que los tres sujetos que aún invadían la nave fueron eliminados. Ella se quejaba mucho por la herida que ahora tenía en la pierna, Barton la llevaba en brazos y la puso en una de las camillas para que las enfermeras la atendieran inmediatamente. Cortaron la tela del pantalón y le quitaron la bota, su pierna perfecta estaba severamente lastimada por debajo de la rodilla hasta casi llegar al tobillo.

El director Fury llegó a la habitación y vio con preocupación a Natasha que trataba de mantenerse quieta cuando le hacían las curaciones.

-Barton, quédate con Romanoff; Stark, Banner, Hill y yo alcanzaremos al Capitán para traer de vuelta a Becky – dijo el director, Barton aceptó sin titubear.

Tony avanzaba volando con su traje mientras el resto lo seguía en un Quinjet, la ubicación del Capitán Rogers permanecía fija en una isla cercana a donde había estado el enorme helicarrier que se había elevado por los aires.

-El mapa detecta una estructura subterránea en la isla, debe ser en donde están ellos – indicó la agente Hill a través del radio.

-Echaré un vistazo mientras ustedes aterrizan la nave... al parecer hay una pequeña cabaña con un elevador hacia la estructura subterránea – dijo Tony dando los detalles del lugar.

La cabaña era pequeña, sólo tenía dos habitaciones en la que la segunda era donde se encontraba el elevador. Iron Man entró después de haberse deshecho de los tres guardias que custodiaban la parte delantera de la cabaña, el resto del equipo se había encargado de los de la parte de atrás.

Cuando el equipo estuvo completo, todos se metieron al elevador excepto Tony, que bajó antes con su traje para verificar la seguridad, el trayecto era largo y tardarían unos minutos en llegar. Mientras tanto, el Capitán Rogers había logrado bajar al último nivel. Era una especie de laboratorio con escasa iluminación y un sinfín de instrumentos científicos.

Rogers vio en el centro de la habitación a un grupo de hombres en donde destacaba uno por su estatura, su corpulencia y porque su piel resplandecía de vez en cuando de un tono naranja. Los otros cinco hombres parecían de menor estatura pero se veían igual de fuertes, con ellos se encontraba Becky cuya expresión era de miedo y confusión. Uno de los hombres llegó por detrás de ella y le inyectó una sustancia en el cuello, ella se quejó al sentir la aguja y el líquido entrar a su cuerpo; segundos después cayó inconsciente.

El Capitán Rogers se disponía a salir a terminar con ellos cuando vio que Becky comenzaba a tener un ataque de epilepsia y los objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor levitaban y giraban, eso duró aproximadamente un minuto, cuando el ataque terminó, todo cayó al suelo. En ese momento el resto del equipo, Rogers se adelantó para derribar a dos de ellos. Al primero lo noqueó con su escudo y al segundo le disparó para evitar la explosión del Extremis.

-Capitán, sácala de aquí... – le dijo Tony mientras Hulk y él luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con más soldados con Extremis que habían llegado. El más alto permanecía en medio de la sala impidiendo que las balas de Fury y Hill llegaran a él, el problema era que las detenía telepáticamente.

Rogers tomó a Becky en brazos que permanecía inconsciente y de dirigía al elevador mientras escuchaba que se avecinaba una tormenta por los truenos que llegaban hasta donde ellos estaban. Entraron al elevador y oprimió el botón para que comenzara a subir pero una explosión destruyó el canal por el que subían, el capitán alcanzó a detener la inminente caída con su escudo y entró con Becky por un hueco en la pared.

Las rocas caían sobre ellos y él hacía lo posible por evitar que golpearan a Becky cubriéndola con su cuerpo y escudo, aun así ella recibió algunos golpes leves en la frente y mejilla. Los escombros los estaban cerrando y estaban prácticamente pegados uno al otro. Steve seguía haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse de los escombros, pero no ayudaba mucho que Becky siguiera inconsciente. Como pudo liberó un espacio para acomodarla y él continuar buscando una salida.

Becky despertó unos momentos después, estaba adolorida y algo desorientada. Vio a Steve tratando de abrir un camino hacia la superficie y se levantó despacio para tratar de ayudarlo.

-Steve... – dijo llegando hasta él, se recargó en el brazo de él al sentir el dolor en el cuello.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó revisando su cara con rasguños leves. Pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Becky.

-Sólo diré que hoy no fue mi día... – contestó tratando de mantenerse positiva, Steve sonrió un poco - ¿en dónde estamos?

-Subíamos por un elevador cuando una explosión lo destruyó y terminamos aquí, aún falta para llegar a la superficie...si no salimos pronto, el oxígeno se terminará – le respondió el capitán aun tratando de mover las enormes rocas.

Ambos estuvieron en vano tratando de abrirse paso, Steve se recargó en uno de los muros y se sentó en el suelo, se estaba desesperando por no poder hacer más; Becky estaba sentada frente a él respirando pesadamente, el oxígeno se terminaba.

-¿Conoces a las personas que te trajeron aquí? – le preguntó Steve tratando de distraerla del claustro.

-No, pero uno de ellos me trata de forma como si ya me conociera. Pero no sé quiénes son... – contestó ella moviéndose de rodillas hasta donde él estaba.

-Tranquila...todo estará bien... – le contestó mientras la rodeaba con su brazo, la tierra helada por el invierno comenzaba a bajarles la temperatura. Ella se recargó en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

A ambos se les terminaba el oxígeno, no importaba la súper fuerza del capitán Rogers, el oxígeno era esencial para cualquier ser vivo y comenzaba a nublársele la vista. Becky se había quedado dormida en el hombro de él, pero se fue despertando por los continuos golpes que escuchaba en el muro. Los escombros comenzaron a ceder de afuera hacia adentro y ella se movió para que Rogers pudiera levantarse y estar alerta a lo que pudiera estar por entrar.

Cuando se abrió el hueco en la tierra, vio la luz celeste del traje de Iron Man y a éste entrar para ayudarlos a salir.

-¿Conquistando, Capitán Romeo?

-Si no me alegrara de verte, te contestaría lo que me pasa por la mente... – dijo Steve sonriendo y ayudando a Becky a salir por el hueco.

Cuando Becky estuvo frente a su hermano, ella titubeó; pero la mano de Tony la tomó y la rodeó para cargarla y sacarla de ahí, seguido por el Capitán Rogers. En minutos llegaron a la superficie, aún estaba el grupo con Extremis atacando, por lo que decidieron llevarla al Quinjet y así ellos tener el camino libre para pelear contra ellos. Se deshicieron de alrededor de 7 personas con el suero en su sangre, el resto escapó. A todo el equipo le llamó la atención que todos parecían controlados en sus movimientos, pero no pudieron confirmarlo.

Se retiraron hacia el helicarrier de nuevo que ahora se encontraba por los aires; al llegar, a Becky le avisaron de la situación de Natasha y se apresuró a buscarla en la enfermería. Aún se sentía algo débil del cuerpo pero fingió estar bien. Ya era demasiado para ella el saber que era la única inútil de todo el equipo. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con el Dr. Banner que iba acompañado de un enorme hombre de largos cabellos rubios y armadura estilo medieval, según la descripción de ella. Thor.

-Rebecca, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Banner al saber que le habían inyectado algo – Mas tarde tomaré una muestra de tu sangre para saber qué fue lo que te inyectaron.

-Me siento bien, no me siento diferente – dijo Becky.

-¿Es ella la hermanita de Stark? – preguntó el enorme semidiós.

-Oh, Rebecca quiero presentarte a Thor...él viene de muy lejos; Thor ella es la hermana de Tony...

-Hola – dijo Rebecca en tono amable y estirando su mano para saludarlo, pero él la tomó de forma que lee besó los nudillos de forma caballerosa. Ella se sonrojó al instante.

-Un honor conocer a la pequeña hermana de mi amigo – le dijo Thor.

-Mmm, el honor es mío...mmm yo iba a... buscar a Natasha – dijo Becky aún aturdida por la extraña presentación. Después de que Thor le rindió una reverencia, ella se retiró caminando de prisa mientras Banner se reía.

Al llegar a la enfermería, encontró a Romanoff descansando con Barton dormitando en una silla. Becky le dijo que podía irse a descansar mientras ella se quedaba con Natasha, él aceptó y se retiró tranquilamente.

Natasha tenía su pierna derecha vendada desde el tobillo hasta encima de la rodilla. Estaba durmiendo aún por el efecto de la anestesia pero Barton le había explicado que la herida mejoraría y estaría bien dentro de 15 días. Ahora Becky era la que se encontraba dormitando en la silla. Estuvo así durante casi una hora, el cansancio la vencía. Se despertó de golpe al escuchar la puerta, volteó y se quedó sin habla.

-Hola, Lilienne...es hora de trabajar... – el mismo hombre del departamento era el hombre de la isla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la expresión de Becky cambió, sus ojos color hazel se volvieron de un azul eléctrico muy brillante. Se levantó dejando a Natasha sola y caminó al lado de ese hombre. Las cámaras de seguridad fueron testigos mudos del suceso.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Lo acepto, esta vez sí me excedí en el tiempo. Quería hacer este capítulo con calma pero el trabajo siempre mete su cuchara y ya no pude avanzar más. Lo reescribí varias veces y aun así creo que pudo haber sido mejor, pero espero sus reviews.**

**Gracias a todos por sus mensajes y estar al pendiente. Realmente el tiempo se me salió de las manos pero no lo vuelvo a hacer que la secuela ya me pica las costillas.**

**Besos y por favor espero sus comentarios a ver qué les parece.**

Capítulo 10

La aparente tranquilidad dentro del helicarrier después de haber rescatado a Becky de aquella isla parecía ser más bien la intensa calma antes de la tormenta. Los Vengadores permanecían intranquilos en la sala de operaciones mientras trataban de desenredar todo aquello que estaba sucediendo y que no tenía pies ni cabeza.

El Capitán Rogers parecía especialmente preocupado por lo que había visto en Becky justo después de que le inyectaran la sustancia en su cuello. Ni siquiera el doctor Banner tenía conocimiento de sustancias que eliminaran la gravedad, tal como había sucedido con los objetos alrededor de ella.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido, Stark, ¿qué tienen que ver esos hombres con Extremis y tu apellido? – le dijo Nick Fury desbordando curiosidad.

-La fórmula Extremis llegué a verla en algunos apuntes de mi padre, pero él no la desarrolló. Creo que tenía un amigo pero no tengo datos, J.A.R.V.I.S. sigue intentando encontrar más información – contestó Tony, llevaba cerca de 20 minutos dando vueltas a unos papeles en la tabla del doctor Banner. Nada.

-Aun así, el Extremis no tiene propiedades anti gravedad, por lo que lo sucedido en el laboratorio no tiene nada que ver con la fórmula. De eso estoy seguro, Steve, lo que tú viste fue algo más – trató de explicarle Banner.

-El líder de ellos parecía demasiado fuerte, pero no hablaba. Sus hombres parecían leerle el pensamiento...no sé cómo explicarlo, pero ellos hacían lo que él quería sin siquiera pedirlo. Ninguno le prestó atención al ataque epiléptico de Becky, fue demasiado severo – les respondió Rogers.

-Iré a tomarle una muestra de sangre... – dijo Banner levantándose.

-Dale un poco de tiempo, está con Natasha. Ambas necesitan descansar – le avisó Barton entrando a la sala.

-¿Cómo está Natasha? – preguntó Thor aun sin saber toda la historia.

-Su pierna mejorará, pero deberá tenerla inmóvil unos días...esos tipos realmente son peligrosos – dijo Barton sentándose a la mesa y recargando su mentón en su puño derecho.

-La tocó dos segundos y le provocó quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado... – añadió Steve.

La conversación de todo el equipo fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de la alarma que indicaba la presencia de intrusos. Fury los despachó a todos para que fueran a prepararse y defender la nave. Envió guardias para custodiar a Becky y Natasha, pues conociendo a la Viuda Negra, poco le importaría su herida para integrarse a la batalla.

Hubo varias explosiones en la nave que ponían en peligro su estabilidad en el aire pero aun así parecía mantenerse. Fueron cerca de 7 soldados con Extremis: tres explotaron en diferentes niveles, dos fueron desactivados con una bala en la cabeza mientras que los otros dos robaron uno de los quinjet para escapar. La batalla había reunido a Fury, Thor, Iron Man y al Capitán Rogers en la cubierta de la nave al intentar defender el quinjet que habían robado, Fury ordenó desactivarlo vía remota y cayó en picada hacia el mar, explotando segundos después.

Los cuatro se encontraban revisando aún la cubierta cuando una nave más pequeña que las de S.H.I.E.L.D. aterrizó frente a ellos en la pista de aviones. Un arsenal de agentes fuertemente armados salieron para apuntar a la nave intrusa, Fury se adelantó unos pasos para entablar comunicación una vez que la rampa de acceso a la nave se abrió. Un hombre alto, fornido y vestido con pantalón y gabardina negras. Su pecho estaba desnudo dejando ver marcas incandescentes. Extremis.

-Señor, deténgase ahí mismo e identifíquese – le gritó Fury al hombre que no dejó de avanzar. Los agentes le apuntaron y al ver que no iba a detenerse comenzaron a disparar. Aquí es donde llega lo más grave.

El hombre cuyos ojos eran de un color broncíneo levantó una de sus manos y en un segundo todas las balas que se habían disparado quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Cada una de ellas giró su posición hasta apuntar a cada persona que la había disparado. Iron Man adivinó el ataque y lanzó una de sus descargas con el traje, el hombre en defensa propia envió todas las balas a él.

-Le vuelvo a pedir, identifíquese... – volvió a decir Fury, el hombre en respuesta levantó una de sus manos y los paralizó a todos justo donde estaban. Ninguno podía mover un solo músculo, era como si el reloj se hubiera detenido y el tiempo dejara de transcurrir.

-¿Es ese el protocolo de recibimiento que haces a todos, Fury? En verdad dejas mucho qué desear. Mi nombre para nada importa pero en Rumania me llaman Kantro, ya podrás ver el por qué – le contestó aquél hombre burlándose de las figuras inmóviles que no podían hacer más que escuchar.

El brazo del Capitán América temblaba al intentar liberarse del atrapamiento pero era todo inútil, pensaba en porqué nadie había salido de la nave para ayudarlos. ¿Estarían inmóviles también?

-No te canses, Capitán, no podrás liberarte. Tranquilos, sólo vine a visitarlos y a preguntarle al fabuloso pero ahora inútil Iron Man, ¿cómo te va con tu hermanita? ¿Tierna y sobre todo hermosa, verdad? Lástima que tu padre la convirtió en un cero a la izquierda en tecnología, se hubiera visto bastante sexy reparando robots y esas cosas – mientras aquél hombre hablaba, Rogers intentaba liberarse cada vez más, le enfermaba de ira escuchar esas palabras – Pasé con ella sus años de supuesta amnesia pero ¡ssshh! Ella no sabe nada. Tal vez tenga mi oportunidad con ella antes de eliminar a todos los Stark y...

Kantro fue interrumpido por el rayo del Mjolnjr de Thor, quien había fingido estar paralizado como los demás para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. El hombre salió volando hasta estar sobre la rampa de la nave en que llegó. Todos fueron liberados y Iron Man voló directo hacia él, pero volvió a ser inmovilizado en el aire para que la nave pudiera escapar. Su traje perdió potencia y cayó en pedazos dejando a Tony al descubierto. Kantro envió un arma controlada telepáticamente para disparar a Tony, pero las balas fueron detenidas por el escudo de Vibranium y finalmente destruidas por el rayo de Thor. La nave y su tripulante escaparon antes que pudieran hacer algo.

-Vayamos adentro, Hill hazme un informe de los daños a la nave y el número de bajas en los agentes. Banner, ¿me copias? – decía Fury tratando de reorganizar la nave.

-Sí, estoy en la enfermería, Natasha y Rebecca se intoxicaron con el humo de los incendios pero estarán bien – le informó el doctor.

-Quédate con ellas, en cuanto pueda iremos para allá – le respondió Fury antes de seguir dando órdenes a los agentes.

Las explosiones en la nave habían cortado la comunicación con otras bases de S.H.I.E.L.D. por lo que tuvieron que bajar de nuevo al nivel del mar para traer los nuevos equipos y restablecer las operaciones por completo. El radar se había dañado por lo que no había indicios de a dónde había ido la nave intrusa. Tony sólo estaba algo adolorido por haber caído súbitamente al suelo cuando su traje se abrió, pero no tenía heridas. Rogers y Barton sólo tenían que recuperarse de rasguños leves, Banner y Thor estaban ilesos. La única explicación del por qué no había tenido efecto el control de Kantro en Thor es quizás el aura mística proveniente de Asgard.

El equipo de Vengadores se reunieron de nuevo, pero esta vez en la enfermería para incluir a Natasha en la discusión. Becky se encontraba aun inconsciente, oportunidad que Banner encontró para tomar la muestra de sangre.

-Todos los accesos se encontraban cerrados, la puerta por donde entraron indica que fue abierta desde adentro pero estamos en espera de recuperar comunicaciones para acceder a los videos de las cámaras – explicó la agente Hill al resto.

-Puede ser que haya controlado a alguien desde afuera – dijo Barton.

-Por lo que vi, su control es directo, es decir, tiene que estar cerca de aquello que quiere tener a su merced, no creo que haya sido a control remoto – dijo Tony, que se acercaba despacio a la cama donde se encontraba su hermana, la miraba aún con recelo.

-Afortunadamente, Natasha y Becky se quedaron aquí dentro. Cada vez que llegan esos tipos todo se vuelve un caos – dijo Rogers algo exasperado.

-Natasha fue quien se quedó aquí, los agentes encontraron a Becky en el pasillo, suponen salió minutos después de que comenzaron las explosiones y cayó inconsciente por la falta de aire limpio – les explicó Banner, quien continuaba revisando la sustancia en la sangre de Becky.

-Vayan todos a descansar, necesitamos un poco de paz, si hay alguna emergencia les avisaré – les indicó Fury pues todos se veían con expresión desencajada por el cansancio.

Ninguno protestó, todos necesitaban analizar lo sucedido mientras descansaban su cuerpo de las intensas batallas que apenas y les daban tiempo de respirar. Pasaron dos días y no volvieron a recibir ataques, a Tony se le entregó el sobre con los resultados del ADN pero decidió que en otro momento lo abriría.

-No puedes huir siempre, Stark – le dijo Natasha, que para sentirse útil se dispuso a recuperar los videos de las cámaras ayudada por Barton.

-No lo hago, sólo pospongo el momento – contestó Tony en tono evasivo.

Becky había regresado a la habitación que ocupaba normalmente dentro de la nave, aún le quedaba un terrible dolor de cabeza por la intoxicación pero nada más. Steve pasó a verla llevando dos botellas de agua helada.

-¿Cómo va el dolor de cabeza? – le preguntó entrando y sentándose en la cama en la que ella se mantenía recostada.

-Persistente – contestó ella con voz débil, el dolor la mantenía aturdida.

-El agua helada te ayudará – le contestó él mostrándole las botellas, ella comenzó a levantarse despacio cuando él puso su mano en la nuca de Becky y la volvió a recostar en la cama. Ella abrió sus ojos hazel y lo miró confundida.

-Así – le dijo él mientras se agachaba hacia ella y ponía una botella en su nuca y la otra en la frente, Becky tomó con su mano la de la frente y la otra la sujetó Steve - ¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias – le contestó ella, cuando Steve quitó su mano del cuello de Becky al recargar la botella en la almohada, ella la tomó para volver a acercarlo a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rogers al oído de Becky, estaba tan cerca que podía aspirar el aroma a rosas en el cabello de ella.

-Algo está mal conmigo, yo lo sé – le dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

-Estarás bien, sea lo que sea. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ahora descansa – Rogers no era de los que demostraban nada, tal vez por sentir que había perdido todos sus años mientras estaba congelado en el hielo, pero acarició el cabello de Becky para retirarlo de su cara y besó despacio su sien. Ella abrió sus ojos ante el gesto y lo miró aun sujetando su mano.

Ambos se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos, cuando el radio de Rogers invadió la habitación. Era Natasha que solicitaba su presencia en la sala de operaciones. Becky sin decir nada volvió a cerrar los ojos y soltó su mano para que él pudiera irse. Steve volvió a besar su cabeza y se fue. Cuando llegó a la sala, vio que el resto del equipo ya estaba ahí y tenían caras largas, excepto Tony y Thor que aún no habían sido informados.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Steve.

-Natasha ya tiene los detalles de los videos de la nave y del auto donde fueron asesinados los dos agentes que custodiaban a Rebecca – contestó Fury con tono muy serio.

-Siento mucho lo que voy a mostrar – la voz de Natasha era fría pero sus ojos se mostraban contrariados. Comenzó a manipular la pantalla en la sala desde la mesa donde se encontraba.

El primer video era de las cámaras del automóvil de los agentes, las cuales mostraban en el modo de visión nocturna el momento en que dos personas se situaban frente al auto, haciendo salir a los agentes. Pelearon a golpes uno a uno, viéndose siempre en desventaja los agentes. La primera persona estaba encapuchada, alta y corpulenta, por lo que debía ser un hombre. La segunda era de estatura más baja y delgada, una mujer joven pero el ángulo de la cámara no dejaba ver con precisión.

Finalmente, el video mostró que a ambos agentes les rompieron el cuello, Natasha detuvo el video justo donde la cámara alcanza a tomar el rostro de la persona más baja. Becky.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿apenas y puede correr como una persona promedio y me estás tratando de decir que asesinó a sangre fría a un agente? – se levantó Steve de su silla visiblemente sorprendido. Tony se mantenía inmóvil.

-Ya estudié el video diez veces, Rogers, espera a ver el segundo – le respondió Natasha buscando no ser tan brusca.

En el segundo video se muestra el pasillo de enfermería, donde el mismo hombre corpulento camina tranquilamente sin que nadie lo detenga. Entra a la habitación donde estaban Natasha y Becky y segundos después se le ve salir acompañado de ella, dejando a Natasha sola. En la intersección con otro pasillo el hombre le acaricia la mejilla y la toma de la cadera y después se separan y la cámara siguiente muestra el camino que siguió Becky hacia uno de los accesos de la nave, levantó su mano derecha hacia el interruptor manual y sin tocarlo, abrió la puerta. La misma fuerza telepática de Kantro. Los soldados con Extremis entraron pasando a su lado sin prestarle atención. Segundos después una explosión la azotó con la pared del pasillo y cayó inconsciente.

-El resto de la historia ya la conocemos todos – dijo Natasha.

-No es posible, acabo de salir de su habitación, no puedo creer que sea la misma persona – volvió a decir Steve, ahora con rostro decepcionado.

-Claro que es posible, es fácil. Nos ha estado viendo la cara por todos estos días, les dije que no era mi hermana – comenzó Stark.

-¿Viste los resultados? – preguntó Thor.

-No, pero con esto queda muy claro. Fury, enciérrala en una maldita prisión y terminemos con esto – terminó Tony levantándose de la mesa para retirarse. El resto estuvo de acuerdo a pesar de aún no creerlo por completo.

Fury envió a cuatro agentes a la habitación de Becky, quien se encontraba dormida. La despertaron, la esposaron y la llevaron a la sala de interrogatorio donde antes habían interrogado al hombre que entró en la torre Stark. Becky se veía asustada y no entendía nada, aparentemente. Esa misma noche Fury la interrogaría, tendrían esa conversación que había quedado pendiente. En otro lado de la nave, Natasha descansaba su pierna sin poder dormir. Steve se sentaba solo en la sección de la cubierta donde había compartido un chocolate con Becky. Tony abría el sobre con los resultados del ADN, tal vez para calmar más pronto los sentimientos que lo acechaban pero leerlos los hicieron más grandes:

NOMBRE: STARK, Rebecca Lilienne. EDAD: 24 años.

MUESTRA:

Stark, Howard. PADRE

Stark, María. MADRE

Stark, Anthony Edward. HERMANO

RESULTADOS: POSITIVO EN UN 99.9986%


	12. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola! Intento ser puntual de nuevo y subir un capítulo cada fin se semana, de ser posible más. Gracias por pasar a leer esta historia loca y les agradecería aún más que me dejaran un review sobre lo que les parece este capítulo. Me harían muy feliz **

**Les recuerdo mi página de FB: El legado Stark – Fanfiction en donde podrán ver a Becky en la sala de interrogatorios. Por favor apóyenme con un Like **

**Besos**

Capítulo 11

Dos agentes fallecidos, nueve heridos y enormes daños en un nivel del helicarrier es lo que había dejado la detención de Rebecca Stark a su paso. Quien antes había sido para muchos una joven dulce y confundida por las circunstancias de su pasado y su presente, había pasado a ser una mentirosa y mortal mujer... y no era para menos.

El día de la detención de Rebecca, Fury fue el último en hablar serenamente con ella. Se sentaron frente a frente en la sala de interrogatorios que sólo tenía una mesa, dos sillas y el enorme espejo blindado. Cuando entró en la habitación, ella se levantó de su silla con mil preguntas en su cabeza.

-Director Fury, ¿por qué estoy aquí? – preguntó ella forzada a sentarse de nuevo debido a las esposas que ataban sus manos a un espacio especial de la mesa de metal.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas? – dijo el con tono serio, las condescendencias se habían terminado.

-Sí... – contestó comprendiendo el tono de Fury.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo? Ya se lo dije, yo... – el tono de ella mostraba preocupación.

-No me mientas, por tu bien, no lo hagas. Ya no es de importancia si eres hermana o no de Stark, tus acciones han enviado eso a segundo plano.

-¿Acciones? ¿De qué habla?

-¿De qué hablo? De esto hablo... – en la mesa había una pequeña pantalla donde le mostró los videos que anteriormente la agente Romanoff había revisado. Becky se llevó las manos temblorosas a las sienes, tuvo que agacharse por el impedimento de las esposas.

-¿Pero cómo...? ¿Yo?

-¿Cómo? Esperaba que tú me lo explicaras. ¿Explícame por qué mis dos agentes encargados y dispuestos para protegerte están muertos? ¿Por qué diste entrada a hombres que pusieron en riesgo a la tripulación completa de esta nave? Pero sobre todo, ¿explícame por qué llegaste aquí para meterte en la mente de mi mejor equipo, removiendo lazos, sentimientos e ideas? – con cada palabra, Fury aumentaba el tono de su voz mientras Becky se pegaba y arrinconaba cada vez más en su silla, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Le juro que...

-¡Explícamelo! – le gritó finalmente Fury golpeando con sus puños la mesa. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un agente entró con una bandeja metálica que contenía una jeringa plateada y una botella con líquido color amarillo.

-¿Señor? – le habló el agente al director, quien al verlo respiró, se levantó de la mesa y salió por la puerta sin decir más. Se dirigió a la siguiente habitación donde lo esperaba la agente Hill.

-Es una excelente actriz, de no ser por los videos, jamás creería esto – le dijo Fury a Hill.

-Están por inyectarle el suero de la verdad, le hará efecto en tres minutos – contestó ella.

-¿Cómo están Romanoff y el resto? – preguntó Fury.

-Thor está en Nueva Jersey, inicialmente su viaje a la Tierra fue para visitar a Jane Foster y ya no quiso posponerlo más. Stark está de regreso en la Torre junto con Banner. Barton, Rogers y Romanoff están en la sala de operaciones averiguando más puntos vulnerables del grupo de Extremis – terminó de decir Hill viendo salir al agente que había inyectado a Becky, ella parecía adormilada sobre la mesa.

-Mantenme al tanto de sus ubicaciones, voy a entrar de nuevo – Fury se encaminó de nuevo dentro de la sala de interrogatorio.

El director se volvió a sentar frente a Rebecca, quien parecía demasiado aturdida con su cabeza recargada sobre la mesa y con los ojos cerrados, sus manos aún temblaban.

-Veamos si ya se refrescó tu memoria, ¿quién eres? – volvió a comenzar.

-Me llamo...Rebecca...Stark... – contestó ella arrastrando la voz, se ponía las manos en los ojos para sofocar sus lágrimas, tal vez efecto del suero.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a... buscar a mi...hermano...

Fuera de la sala, Hill miraba atentamente por el cristal y a la vez monitoreaba la actividad cerebral de Rebecca para verificar el efecto del suero. Su concentración fue interrumpida cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Un agente con una bandeja de plata y el suero.

-Traje el suero como lo pidió, agente Hill –habló el hombre.

-Ya vinieron a aplicarlo... – contestó Hill ya dudando de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sólo yo tengo acceso, agente – contestó el hombre confundido.

La agente Hill cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía y de inmediato corrió hacia la sala donde se encontraba Fury a la vez que le hablaba por radio. En el monitor, el otro agente observaba que la actividad cerebral de Rebecca aumentaba a niveles sumamente anormales. Cuando Hill entró, Becky levantó por primera vez la vista, mostrando el profundo azul rey de sus ojos. Fury la miró sin comprender cómo habían cambiado de color. Un instante después, las esposas de Becky cayeron al suelo y levantó sus manos, manipulando la mesa sin tocarla. Empujó al director Fury hacia la pared y la mesa avanzó con tal velocidad, que las patas de metal se incrustaron en la pared, aprisionando a Fury.

Hill desenfundó su arma y apuntó hacia Becky, pero se distrajo al escuchar el grito de Fury para que no disparara. Becky tomó control del arma, que flotó en medio de la habitación y apuntó a Hill. En lugar de dispararle, la golpeó en la cabeza con el arma para dejarla fuera de combate. Rebecca salió al pasillo donde atacó a otros dos agentes con el arma, uno herido, el otro falleció. La alarma de la nave se disparó de nuevo, más agentes llegaron incluyendo a Barton, que no pudo creer lo que veía. Rebecca comenzó a arrojar objetos para abrirse camino, incluyendo agentes que eran azotados en la pared.

De pronto, no hubo más tránsito en el pasillo que Becky y Barton, ella le apuntó con dos armas, les jaló el gatillo mientras flotaban en el aire y ella mostraba una sonrisa. Ambas balas fueron a dar al escudo de Vibranium del Capitán Rogers, por detrás de Becky llegó Natasha que la golpeó en la cabeza y espalda con una silla con tal fuerza que cayó inconsciente inmediatamente.

Fury salió de la habitación una vez que fue ayudado por los agentes a liberarse de la mesa. Ordenó que le inyectaran a Rebecca una fuerte dosis de Litio para reducir su actividad cerebral y poderla trasladar a la prisión.

Hacía cuatro días que S.H.I.E.L.D. la había enviado a una prisión de alta seguridad al norte de Washington D.C. Los Vengadores ya no buscaban respuestas, sólo querían encontrar la manera de detener las constantes explosiones que amenazaban al país. Extremis. El doctor Banner había unido sus conocimientos con los de Jane Foster que, aprovechando para pasar más tiempo con Thor, se había reunido en el helicarrier.

-La fórmula modifica y altera la actividad cerebral pero no crea ningún campo magnético o de otra índole que permita manipular objetos mentalmente, habría que hacerle pruebas con Litio para confirmar que los efectos sean minimizados - le explicó Jane a Banner. Thor la miraba sonriendo con orgullo y cuando Jane volteaba a verlo ella se distraía por completo del tema.

-El litio reduce la actividad del cerebro e inhibe las reacciones químicas en él, si logramos que con ese medicamento se inhiba el efecto del Extremis podríamos salvar incluso la vida de quienes lo llevan en su sangre. Evitaríamos la explosión – explicó Banner cayendo en cuenta de las posibilidades de desarrollar un antídoto para el Extremis.

-Tal vez pueda ayudar a resolverlo... – comenzó Jane.

-Ni lo digas, no te dejaré en esta nave – replicó Thor, jamás arriesgaría a Jane de ninguna forma posible.

-Ayudaré al Dr. Banner a guiar la investigación y después me voy, ¿está bien? No tardaré mucho – le sonrió Jane para tranquilizarlo, Thor se acercó a ella y la abrazó prácticamente cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-Tienes dos días, Jane Foster – le dijo Thor comprendiendo la situación y la enorme ayuda que su mega inteligente novia podría proporcionar.

Al día siguiente de la conversación entre Jane Foster y Bruce Banner, el helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. recibió un mensaje de alarma. Había un hombre amenazando con volar un parque de diversiones en Washington. Rogers, Barton y Romanoff fueron enviados al lugar.

Cuando llegaron ahí, la policía ya había despejado la zona, pero el hombre mantenía de rehenes a 45 personas dentro de un juego mecánico. Su cuerpo resplandecía a causa de la actividad del suero Extremis en su organismo. Cuando Rogers y el resto llegaron, dejaron claro que la prioridad era el rescate de los rehenes, por lo que Barton lideró a un grupo de agentes para lograrlo mientras Rogers y Romanoff se disponían a distraer al hombre.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca de él, se dieron cuenta que no era un desconocido sino Kantro, el rumano que se había presentado en el helicarrier.

-Creí que nunca llegarían, comenzaba a cansarme... – los saludó desde una altura de tres metros en una estructura de metal.

-Deja ir a los rehenes y dinos qué es lo que quieres – le respondió Rogers en su traje del Capitán América.

-Claro, los rehenes son suyos. Aquí lo único que quiero es probar un poco mis habilidades de juego – en ese momento el juego mecánico abrió sus puertas, facilitando la liberación de los rehenes por parte de Barton y los agentes.

-Pon tus manos sobre la cabeza y arrodíllate – le ordenó Rogers a Kantro.

-¡Qué aburrido, Capitán! Aquí está lo que puede suceder – dijo el rumano riendo.

En un segundo, Rogers volvió a perder la movilidad de su cuerpo y quedó inmóvil al lado de Romanoff, que de inmediato lo apuntó con un arma. La mirada de la espía estaba turbia y parecía no estar viendo la realidad.

-Nat...asha... – alcanzó a decir Rogers inmovilizado. La agente Romanoff seguía apuntando a la cabeza del Capitán Rogers.

-Permíteme explicarte, Capitán, en este momento la bella Natasha fue transportada a su recuerdo el día que incendió un hospital en Rusia lleno de niños y personas enfermas. En su perspectiva, ella acaba de cometer el horrible crimen y se encuentra apuntando a la cabeza del líder de la KGB que la orilló a hacerlo. Mira sus ojos llenos de odio, sus lágrimas de impotencia al saber lo que ha hecho. Parece que la agente Romanoff no es tan desalmada como creemos, ¿verdad? – Kantro levantó su mano y manipuló la mano de Natasha para preparar su arma para disparar.

-Nat... – insistió Rogers como pudo.

-Tres...dos...uno... – comenzó a contar Kantro para obligar a Natasha a disparar, pero justo un momento antes de hacerlo, Iron Man se interpuso entre la espía y el capitán; Thor hacía lo suyo electrocutando de nuevo a Kantro para evitar que manipulara también a Tony y a su vez soltar de su agarre a Rogers.

Natasha jaló el gatillo, pero el traje de Tony recibió la bala que le resultó inofensiva. El sonido del choque de la bala y el metal sacó de su trance a la espía, que de inmediato entró en shock al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Natasha, Natasha, todo está bien – intentaba tranquilizarla Tony.

-Lo iba a matar, lo habría matado – se repetía una y otra vez al ver lo cerca que había estado de matar a Steve.

-Pero esto bien, mírame, estoy bien – se puso frente a ella Rogers tomando la cara de Natasha con sus manos para dirigir su mirada a sus ojos. Ella lo miró y en un breve lapso de lucidez se soltó del agarre de Rogers para apuntar con su arma a Kantro.

La agente Romanoff disparó todo el cartucho de su arma al rumano, Thor trataba de liberarse de la prisión que Kantro le había creado con la estructura del juego de la feria. Las balas que disparó Natasha se detuvieron en el aire cuando Kantro levantó su mano, después hizo un movimiento hacia adelante que las envió directo a Steve, Natasha y Tony. Ambos cubrieron a Natasha de las balas y escucharon a Thor enviarle un golpe con su martillo, que al no poder manipularlo, a Kantro sólo le quedó esquivarlo. Después huyó en un auto cercano a él mientras ellos se distraían con las estructuras de metal que se derrumbaban.

De vuelta al helicarrier, Natasha se veía muy afectada. Banner había tenido que inyectarle un tranquilizante leve, el resto del equipo estaba presente.

-No sólo controla los cuerpos físicamente, también controla las mentes de las personas – dedujo Tony.

-Te hace revivir cualquier momento de tu vida y lo usa en tu contra – complementó Natasha que tenía la mirada fija en el vacío. Steve acarició brevemente el brazo de Natasha para intentar sacarla de sus oscuros pensamientos.

-El punto aquí es que ese desquiciado no necesita armas para destruirnos. Nosotros mismos somos sus armas...nos usará contra nosotros mismos – concluyó Barton acercándose a Natasha para cubrirla con una manta, dándole el mensaje que debería dormir.

-Conmigo no tiene control y no me iré a Asgard mientras ustedes necesiten mi ayuda. Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos a salvo – les dijo Thor desde la esquina en la que se había parado para darles espacio con Natasha.

-Por ahora nuestro principal objetivo es averiguar cómo detenerlo, continúan revisando el resto de las cámaras de seguridad, la decodificación quedará terminada mañana. Sé que está por demás decirlo dadas las circunstancias, pero vayan a descansar...por Natasha – les aconsejó Fury.

El equipo así lo hizo, Barton se negó a dejar sola a Natasha, mientras que Rogers, Banner y Tony se retiraron a buscar alternativas a la nueva amenaza que habían enfrentado ese día. Nadie estaba seguro. Nadie.


End file.
